Pocket full of sunshine
by evieeemaaay
Summary: Nessie had the perfect life until her and Jacob had a argument which sent her to the other side of the world- where's her life going to take her from there?
1. Chapter 1

Glistening Pool.

Hi, my names Renesmee.

I'm 4 years old (no lie) but I look around 18! In fact, apart from the number of years I've been on this planet, I'm 18!

I have officially stopped aging.

The reason of that? Because I'm a vampire (again no lie).

Only a handful of people know; my family, the other vampire clans, my Jacob, the werewolf lot and my two best friends, Holly and Hattie.

Brady has imprinted on Holly, so of course she got told all the myths and legends. She freaked out for about two days, then calmed down and was cool with it.

Hattie, my other best friend, has been imprinted on by Embry. She knew something was up with my family anyway, so she wasn't surprised at all. Sure, she lost he cool for around 2.7 minutes then she just got over it.

I live in a fabulous cottage with my mum and dad. As I grew older, I needed some more room, so Esme (my absolutely fabulous grandma) built two more levels on which I shot gunned the top level all to myself.

It has three bedrooms, one small gym, two _huge_ closets (yet there still isn't enough room, I wonder why, *cough* Alice *cough*), two en-suite bathrooms and a kitchen considering that I eat and my Jacob does.

Aaaah- Jacob.

I loved talking about him. He is my favourite subject of all time.

He stays round so much, I just let him have one of my spare bedrooms. I never use them, so _he_ might as well use them.

Jacob imprinted on me when I was the equivalent to a two month old baby. He is so hot and has a to-die-for-body. He is around so often, I seriously think my mum gave birth to Jacob and never told me!

My mum and dad are pretty much the coolest parents. Ever. In history. Bella, my mum, claims to be _ordinary. _Pfft, nice chance of being ordinary living with the Cullen family. Every time we go out into public, all everyone does is stare. It's the same with school- it was ridiculous.

But just when I thought that everyone staring at my family and me were bad, just wait until you saw the crowd around MY Jacob. I was so jealous beyond belief, my dad had to take me home, I was so worked up about it. Soon enough I made it perfectly clear to everyone that me and Jacob were an item. They seemed to back off but some girls just don't get the message, do they? Well, they learnt the hard way; having to watch me and Jacob kiss!

Serves them right for practically stalking us.

Right enough about my hunk of a boyfriend.

The rest of the Cullen family;

Anyways, back to mum and dad. They are the most stunning couple and are so totally in love with each other, it's disgusting to say the least!

Mom is the most amazing mum anyone could ask for. She can do everything, except gym because she is also the clumsiest vampire in existence! We can talk about anything and she makes me feel like I was planned to be brought into this world.

Whenever I bring this up, dad says that I am his _little miracle_,most definitely not an accident. Mum is right with just about everything, but we do sometimes have our differences. For example, the other day I wanted to go shopping with Alice in London, England but of course here mum is too ruin my fun saying it's too dangerous for a four year old to go out with a full vampire and a werewolf.

Jakey made sure he was coming; like he would let me go halfway across the world without him for protection, and yet they were still fully against the idea!

God, I am not a child anymore!

Dad was with mum on this one as well, so when dad is against an idea, it never happens. But instead of going to London, we decided on going to New York. Hattie and Holly came, of course and we stayed there for two days with Jacob and Aunt Alice.

Mum and dad didn't mind that too much, but dad insisted that I rang him every three hours, which was a bit of a pain.

I keep getting off the subject.

Well anyway, yeah, Mum and I sometimes don't agree but that hardly ever happens.

My dad is a talented vampire. I think he has two talents to be quite honest. 1. he can read minds (apart from my mum's, but that's only because she is a shield) and 2. He can be the most _awkward _and annoying person in the _world_.He thinks he can just mentally eavesdrop whenever he pleases! Usually it's just a pain in the bum. For example, I was having a hot make-out session with Jacob and dad calls up the stairs: "NESSIE! Stop what you're doing with Jacob right now, and no more mental vivid pictures please!"

I mean, for Christ sakes! I am eighteen- this is what I am supposed to do!

So now you can now see how annoying this is having a mind reader in the family! We have no secrets, which I am not happy about, every girl wants her privacy, especially when we have private problems that we don't want to share with the father- especially my father of all people.

My whole family is pretty awesome, so don't try to make a move on MY Jacob because having eight vampires as your family is helpful when I need help kicking your arse all the way to Canada for trying to make a move on MY man.

So a little bit of advice: if you have the hot's for MY man- back off. He is MINE.

All Mine!

So tough!

So before you go and start judging me, I am really quite nice, it's just that Jake is a bit of a nerve for me!

I visit La Push regularly to see the boys and Billy. Out of the whole pack, I gotta say that Quil, Embry and Seth are my absolute favourites- I wouldn't swap them for the world.

So yeah, that's my life pretty much. I love my whole family and the pack down in La push.

See ya later.

**A/N- **I am re-writing my originaly story 'glistening pool' but changing the name cause it sucks ass, etc, etc. but yeah enjoyyyyy. Jolly good, ta ta for now! xxx.

**B/N**- I am cool. Let's just leave it at that before I punch any of you in the face, 'kay? Jks jks, I lave you. Review, favourite, alert- bleh, bleh, bleh, you know the drill. Au reviourrrrr! xoxoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV

"Ness? Nessie? You need to get up sweetie, it's time for school."

Someone was nudging me in my half coherent state.

"UGH, go away! Muuuum, mum, MUM! Leave me alone, I will get up in a minute or two!" I groaned.

UGH! School- how boring. Why have I go to school? It was so tiring. I already knew all the stuff that the teachers were teaching me!

"Oi Ness, I am not your mum, thank you very much!"

This person flicked my ear to wake me up. This person's hand was VERY warm.

Oh god! How could I forget Jacob was waking me up today?

Oh well, life goes on.

"Oh Jacob, sorry! I thought you were my mum. Oops. Oh well, what's the time?" I said, whilst yawning. I sat up in bed and looked up at Jake.

Oh god, he's basically sex on legs? How did I end up this lucky with someone like Jacob? Well, all I am saying is thank you imprinting.

"It's 7:30am Nessie, you better get up soon or you'll be late for school." He grinned at me.

"Jakey! Why do I have to go to school but you get to stay at home every day, all day?" I whined at him. His grin spread further across his face.

"Guess what Nessie?"

"What?"

"Your parents have finally let me come to high school with you!" He was so happy, like a child on Christmas morning.

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way."

"SHUT UP."

Now _I_ was like the little child on Christmas morning.

He opened his huge sexy arms for me to leap into and he cradled me against his chest- I was on the verge of hyperventilating. No one knew how much this meant to me, being able to have Jacob at school with me.

He smiled at me; I had never actually realized how white Jacob's teeth were. It's those little things that catch you off guard and your heart just warms.

"What are you staring at? Do I have something in my teeth? God, that's so embarrassing!" He blushed a little. He looked so handsome when he blushed.

"No you don't. Just got stuck in my own little world. I love my parents so much at the moment!" I said. Jake had a look on his face as though he had been offended, it took me a couple of minutes to catch on- he thought I only loved my parents.

Silly boy.

"Aww Jake, I love you too silly." I murmured while kissing his cheek to make it up to him.

"Oh I forgive you Nessie, but next time I might not be so forgiving so watch what you say! I think you also need to get changed for school, otherwise were going to be late on my first day of school and we can't have that now can we?" he said playfully.

"No, of course not Jake! But as much as I love you I need to get changed on my own." I got up and pushed him out of the door but before I could push him out he leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"Gosh your greedy today aren't you!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I will always be greedy when it comes to you Nessie."

At that, I shoved him out of the door. I heard him with my amazing super hearing powers trudge down the hallways to his room.

Right, _now_ I can get changed.

I quickly showered and put on some skinny jeans, a nice top, a pair of converses, and a hoodie saying, 'Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?'.

That's a bit of a joke in our family considering Jacobs a wolf and all.

I headed downstairs to see my mother making a huge stack of pancakes. Jacob was there too, sitting on the kitchen counter like he was a two year old.

"Jakey, aren't you a little too old to be sitting on the counter?" I giggled, he always knew how to make me laugh, especially when I really needed a laugh.

"No! Of course not, Bell's doesn't object so I won-" He got cut off by my mum.

"JACOB BLACK! You get your wolfish butt off my counter this second unless you want to be a dead wolf boy! How much use would that be to Nessie or your pack? NONE, so get off my counters!" My mum screamed at him from the other side of the kitchen, threatening him with her wooden spoon.

"HAHA! Jake, you got owned by my mum!" I chuckled to myself, Jacob had a look of complete horror on his face.

"Renesmee, this is not funny, young lady!" Jacob shouted at me, he was blushing so much he looked like a bigger version of a red nose.

"Oh shut up wolf boy. Just eat your pancakes my mother so nicely prepared for you!" I had only just calmed down, but still feeling very giggly. I went and talked to my mum before I went into another round of hysterics.

"Hey mum. Thank you so much for letting wolf boy come to school with me, it's gonna be so awesome!" I said enthusiastically, she sighed but looked content.

"It's okay darling, as long as your happy." Now I loved my mum and dad even more.

_Dad? _I sent to him mentally.

"Yes Nessie?" Dad answered my mental message to him.

_Just want to say thank you for letting Jake come to school with me it means the world to me._

"It's okay princess, like your mother said, we just want you to be happy." I was in complete shock when he said that.

_Okay, who are you and what have you done with my dad?_ I thought jokingly to him

"Oh, the aliens have taken him but shhhh, don't tell anyone or we _aliens_ will have to take you too." He smirked at me

"Oh my GOODNESS, nooo! Give him back! I want my daddy back you freaky alieny thingy's! Quick Jacob RUN for your life!" I started jogging over to the door. I looked back to see dad grinning at mum and Jacob had a very puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, don't worry yourself Jacob, I am just having an inside joke with dad here." I gestured to him. A look of relief spread over Jacobs face.

"But Jake we really do need to leave now otherwise we will be late." I said in a hurry

"Okay Ness, calm down. Go and get in the car I will be right out." He started going towards the door and I walked out of the house to see dad's silver Volvo sitting in the drive. I climbed in the passenger seat while waiting for Jacob to climb in the driver's side.

"You got everything?" he said.

"Ermm, yep- lets go!" With that we drove to Forks High School for his first day of school.

**B/N- **quote: 'Why have I go to school? It was so tiring. I already knew all the stuff that the teachers were teaching me!', you blates don't babes, otherwise you wouldn't need me;) jks, love ya really xoxo.

A/N; yeahh well shut up;) IM SPECIAL K? love you too ;) xxx.


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie's POV.

3 months Later

Jacob was driving me to school like he usually did every morning. School was really fun now that Jake had joined me.

When we got to school I kissed Jacob's cheek and sprinted, at human speed, over to Hattie and Holly, my two very best human friends.

They both knew about vampires and werewolf's due to the fact that they are were both imprinted on. Holly got imprinted on by Brady and Hattie by Embry. The only thing that they didn't know about was that I was a half-vampire- they just assumed I was full vampire.

Anyways, I rushed over to them while they had their backs turned to me studying a poster pinned up on the notice board. I ran up to them silently and flung myself at them giving them a hug. They both let out a small squeal of surprise because they obviously didn't expect that.

"Hey guys. God, I thought you would have learnt by now not to get scared 'cause I have been doing this for like the past 2 and a half months, you guys are such-" I got cut off by Hattie putting her hand over my mouth to stop me, and she didn't do it gently, I will properly have a swollen lip later, all thanks to her.

"Nessie, shut up! We have important news to tell you!" Holly said excitedly, she has a huge grin plastered to her face with huge eyes. Meanwhile, Hattie had taken her hand of my mouth which I was really thankful for because even though I am half-vampire I still needed air. I gave them looks saying _well go on then!_

"The prom is in four weeks! I cannot wait! I wonder if Embry will ask me to go with him 'cause there is no way I am asking him! Come on, all guys are supposed to ask girls to prom- it just isn't traditional! If it's the other way round…" Hattie suddenly looked very deep in thought. A sort of milky look came over her face as though she had completely zoned out, but not in an Alice type of way. The bell went and Hattie jumped.

"Daydreaming much, huh Hats? Well I guess that's better than facing a day at school!" Her cheeks went a delicate pink colour, she tried to hide with her hair but it wasn't working.

"Ness! Boy at 12 o'clock behind you checking you out. Don't look round; just walk to your next class and talk about how much you love Jacob! If Jake hears about this I think we would have a murder case on our hands!" Hollie said in a rushed whisper. I nodded, showing her I understood what she was saying. Most boys had tried to make a 'move' on me, so by now I knew how to handle them perfectly.

"Holly, did you see that lovely bunch of roses Jake sent me! He is just simply the most amazing _boyfriend_ I have ever had; he just cares so much about my feelings and my parents like him too! He is the perfect gentlemen, I just can't believe I get him all to myself and that he is mine and I. Am. _HIS." _I exaggerated, just to make sure this boy got the picture that I was taken. Holly rolled her eyes, she had heard this speech so many times before. It was literally every other day someone looked me up and down.

Yeah, I know I am a little bit pretty, I can't deny that, but then again Holly and Hattie are stunning too.

Holly had too-die-for, lush blonde hair which had tiny but distinct ringlet's that came down to her waist, exotic blue eyes, thick lashes (which I was very jealous about by the way), rosy cheeks and the skinniest body, but she wasn't anorexic or anything like that.

Hattie had wavy fiery red hair that hung to the middle of her back, a slim figure with curves, brown eyes that were stunning, light freckles, dark red lips and the whitest teeth any one has seen! Well, maybe apart from Jake's- they were just freakishly white.

We made our way to a very boring trig lesson; we all sat on the back row so we decided to pass time by doing our nails and make-up. Yes, I know what you're thinking; how could we get away with this stuff with a teacher in the room? But to our teacher, Mrs Blind eyed teacher, no that's really not her name she is actually called Miss. Hutlish, **(A/N no particular reason just made her name up) **we are the 'goodie-two-shoes', in actual fact I think we are the furthest thing from it. She never notices when we haven't done our homework or even do any work, I just dazzle her and say we didn't understand the subject and she lets us all off the hook just like that. But anyway here we all are, Hattie, Holly and I in the back row of our trig lesson painting and buffing our nails. I did mine blood red, Hattie did hers a sparkly blue colour and Holly did hers a deep pink.

When we came out of the boring class room we headed off to English with Mr Ash.

We were doing Romeo & Juliet. That is one of the saddest plays I have ever experienced, poor Juliet to find Romeo dead by her side. We were watching the film when I felt my pocket vibrate. I had a text; I froze to make sure no one noticed, and they hadn't, so I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text from Jacob.

For god's sake, why is he texting me at school while _he_ is in school! What could he possibly want that couldn't wait what, another 2 hours? I opened up the text to read it.

**Hey what you up to babe? I am bored out of my skull! Love you lots and lots. Jakey xxx.**

_Jacob, what the hell are you doing texting me in the middle of a lesson? _I thought to myself. I texted him back.

**Hey jummy wolf! Why are you texting me in the middle of a lesson? HUH? Didn't think of that retard! Haha, love you too Mr. Jummy pants! :) xx.**

Within less than 2 minutes I got a reply.

**Oi loch Ness monster! Don't be angryy plzzz :) Well I am bored as and I don't need a reason to text my girlfriend you know! Bye Mrs. Angry Pants xxx lym x.**

I smiled, this was so typical Jacob. He obviously doesn't need a reason for texting because he is Jacob. Oh well, not much I can do to change my little bad wolfy boy.

I looked up to see Mr Ash glaring at me from his desk, I rolled my eyes and began to look like I was studying the video of Romeo & Juliet. Everyone around me was crying! Even some boys. Oh come on, grow some balls, it's only a play, it didn't actually happen you know! I looked over at Hattie and she wasn't crying, thank god one sane person that wasn't bawling their eyes out like a little baby.

Around twenty minutes later, the bell went. Lunch; yes, a whole hour with Jacob, Quil, Embry, Brady, Hattie and Holly.

Hattie and I rushed out of the classroom as soon as the bell went. We bought our lunch and headed to our favourite table by the window and the furthest away from the rest of the crowded cafeteria. Jacob and Embry were already there with big smiles on their faces as they saw us approach.

"Ness! I missed you." Jacob whined.

"Jakey, if you haven't noticed it's only been like, two hours since you saw me this morning. Stop whining, I am here now." I shot back at him. I think that Jacobs whining is in the top five things to do to get me annoyed. I saw out of the corner of my eye Hattie give him a death glare. At that moment Quil, Brady and Holly coming towards us, all looking very cheerful.

Quil came and sat down next to me, pulling me into a bear hug. I was used to this so I didn't have to struggle to breath. Jacob growled quietly at Quil.

"Okay man, I get it! But I am aloud to hug my bestest friend in the whole wide universe, ya'know!" Quil said in his defence.

"Erm, well on that note, I think I will go sit with the girls and see what there up to." I said excusing myself. I needed to get away from that, they get really competitive when it comes to that. I walked over to where Hattie and Hollie were sitting eating there food quietly, I couldn't quite hear what they were saying; they were whispering.

"Hey girls. What ya talking about?" They looked at me with big pleading eyes.

"Well…we were wondering if we... could maybe...erm...have a sleepover at your house with the boys?" Holly said quietly. My whole face turned into huge grin. This is exactly what I needed! A night to just have fun. Maybe I could get the cottage to myself. Make mum take dad out hunting or something, it would not be cool if I had to put up with dad peeping his head round the door to tell someone to not think what they were thinking.

"Oh my days! That would be perfect. Just let me ring my mum and dad, then we can tell the boys? How about this Friday night?" I said my head whizzing with ideas for the sleepover.

"Yep, Friday is fine! Oh, I can't believe this is happening! Okay then, go ring your mum then Nessie!" Hattie said, whilst ushering me out of the building into the court yard to ring my mum. I waved my hand saying bye while I scrolled through my contacts looking for mum's number, I found it and pressed ring she answered on the second ring.

"Ness, what happened are you okay?" she said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine mum! Erm…do you think it would be okay if I could maybe have a sleepover this Friday night and could you get dad out of the house for the night as well?" I said with a anxious feeling in my stomach.

"Yep, that sounds fine. Hang on who's going to be coming?" She asked with suspicion.

"Hattie, Hollie, Jacob, Quil, Brady and Embry. No biggy!"

"Well, I guess that's okay. I will ask Alice to keep an eye on you though!" She said

"OMG! Mum, seriously, I love you so much! I need to go and tell the others. Bye, love you loads!" I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. I hung up and practically skipped to the cafeteria. I was met by Holly at the door.

"So Nessie what did she say?"

"She said YES!" I said with over enthusiasm, her face looked shocked!

"OMG. We have to tell the boys." We ran over to the table that we were all sat at. I went and sat on Jacob's lap and whispered in his ear

"Jake, how would you like to come to a sleepover with us lot?" I said with a grin. His eyebrows shot up. He had a really cocky grin set on his face.

"I think I would like that very much babe." He whispered back. I looked around at everyone, they properly thought we were mad.

"Yeah guys, no need to eavesdrop! Holly will tell you about it." I said to them with a little bit of excitement in my voice. Holly launched into our plans for the sleepover and everyone agreed to wipe their schedules for Friday night and Saturday to come and have fun with us.

This is going to be one heck of a fun weekend. The bell went then so all of us went to our lessons.

Now all I needed to do now is break it to Aunt Alice. Well, that's gonna be fun!

**B/T**- Evie's beta is the best. That' all. Byeee xoxo.

A/N- yeah what she said, kbye xxx.


	4. Chapter 4

**B/N- **my beta's note is at the beginning this time because EVIE SWORE!:o So cover your eyes innocent children, Evie has written bad words in this chapter...

**Nessie's POV**

I had invited everyone to go shopping with us. Alice texted earlier saying that there was no way that we were going to go shopping without her coming with us.

At all.

Everyone knew the whole Cullen family, so everyone was very comfortable being around them, especially when Alice bought everyone, and I mean everyone, five or more outfits, and this shopping trip would be no exception.

The girls and I all rushed out of the front door to see Aunt Alice's yellow Porsche sitting in the middle of the parking lot with a huge crowd surrounding it.

"Come on! We want to get as much shopping done as possible ya'know Nessie!" Alice shouted from inside her car. We pushed our way through the crowd, got in and before we had even put our seatbelts on, Alice was turning out of the crowded lot.

"Hey sweeties! How was your day? Where are the boys?" She said, looking around for the massive Quileute boys. Before I even had a chance to open my mouth, Holly spoke up.

"Hey Alice! Great day, thanks, especially now we know what's happening this weekend! Ermmm...I think the boys are meeting us there 'cause there is absolutely no room in this car."

I snorted, imagining three huge boys all trying to get into Alice's petite Porsche.

Suddenly, the whole car did a 90 degree turn and Alice swung into a parking space and was taking her seat belt off then getting out before we had even registered what had happened.

"Come on girls, we have got some major shopping to do. We need to buy so much! Like; popcorn, some new pjs, movies-" She got cut off by my phone vibrating in my hand, I looked down to see I had a text from Jacob.

**Hey babe. Just texting to say that we boys will take care of movies n popcorn!****We are already here. C U soon Jakey xxx.**

"Okay Alice, looks like we won't need to worry about getting the movies and popcorn because the boys are taking care of that, but knowing them they will get horrors and adventure, so I think we should go and get some chick flicks to be quite honest."

My face turned into a bit of a frown when he said he was getting movies because he's Jacob, he knows I hate horror movies yet he would still get them! But I couldn't resist a small smile when I insisted on getting chick flicks, so whether he liked it or not they were going to have to put up with us girls deciding on what we wanted to watch!

"That's fine, we will head over there last. Ermm...right, now we need to get some serious shopping done. First place we need to go to is Jane Normans!"

Great, the other end of the shopping mall. I swear Alice does this on purpose!

We started walking at a very brisk pace towards the south end of the shop. We had gotten around half way to our destination when Hattie pushed us all behind a very big potted plant while telling us to shut up. I gave her a '_WTF?_'look and she pointed over to Sliver chain, the most expensive jewellery shop within 400 miles. In the shop was my Jacob examining a very nice looking ring. Hattie raised her eyebrows at me.

"What? I know nothing to do with this whatsoever!" I said in my defence, raising my hands. Alice had a very mischievous look on her little pixie face. Hattie looked at me with a pleading look.

"Please let me go and see what he's up to." She begged.

I sighed. I wanted to know what Jacob was looking at the ring for as well, the curiosity was killing me. I nodded at her and she walked over to Silver chain. I felt a hand ruffle my hair and I nearly screamed in surprise, I turned around and Holly was staring down at me. She gave me a very curious look, so I pointed to where Hattie was making her way over to Silver Chain.

"We're boy stalking!" I said excitedly but quietly.

"HEY! That's my line Ness!" Alice said in a huff.

Holly laughed at Alice's expression as I focused on Hattie and what she was saying to Jacob.

**Hattie's POV**

I left Alice and Nessie behind the fake plant; I had no idea where Holly was, but at that particular moment, I didn't care, because Jacob was within my sight.

I followed him around a lot, being very subtle of course, not giving away I was there.

I think I am quite a good stalker actually.

I followed him through the bracelets and necklaces and onto...the RINGS.

I was completely and utterly gobsmacked. I was so surprised that I didn't even notice him staring at me like I had just gotten up in front of president Obama and danced to the Macarena while naked.

Shit.

I shut my mouth quickly whilst trying to cover my extremely embarrassed face behind my hair. He was looking at me with a frown over his face, once he had gotten over the shock of seeing me.

Now I was just getting offended.

"Hey Jake!" I said cheerfully.

"Uh hey, I thought you were with the girls?" He said back, not quite as hyper-enthusiastically as I did.

"Yes...no." I managed to say while keeping a bright grin on my face. PHSE did not prepare you for this.

"Sooo...?" He asked.

"What?"

"So where are the girls?"

Oh Shit.

I had no idea what to say. I rummaged my brain to think of a place in this mall that was far, far, far away from Silver Chain. Aaah, got it: Thornton's. That's where Jacob would be least expecting them to be.

"They are in...ummm…Thornton's?"

"Why? Buying what?" Oh shit (again), I was in trouble. I had never been near Thornton's! Mum never let me in there. All I knew was that it sold chocolate. Mmm, well Nessie did mention something about needing to buy pyjamas...

"There in Thornton's buying...ermm...new pjs...?"

"Pyjamas?" He gave me a really odd look. Oh crap, he knows what Thornton's is.

"Uh huh. They're really, really, really, really, REALLY special pjs. They're chocolate...so...ya'know, you can...have a nice time in bed...like..._licking_ the chocolate...ermm...OFF!"

"Right, and that's completely normal! Are you buying any?" He asked me with a smirk on his face. He obviously knew I was lying, but was keeping up with the charade.

"No."

"Am I allowed to ask why?"

"Yes."

"Soo..."

"Embry's on a diet, you see." I said in a very-matter-of-factly voice.

"Right, okay, a werewolf on a diet; that is extremely common." He said with a chuckle

"Jacob Black! Do not mock me or you can sleep outside on Friday night!" I threatened. His face instantly went straight. He turned back to look at the rings.

_Phew_!

I took the grin off my face and peered over his shoulder. He was looking at the diamond rings! OMG! Oh dear sweet baby Jesus.

"Errr...Hattie?"

"Ja!" Now why did I just say ja?

"Errrr...ja? Could you excuse me for like, the rest of this shopping trip, just got a bit of unfinished business. Bye. See you later!"

"Okay."

So with that I ran out.

**Nessie's POV**

I saw Hattie come running out at long last.

"Hattie, you took..." I began, but Hattie grabbed us all and dragged us away.

"Quick! Were supposedly in Thornton's" I gave her a very confused look as we started towards the south end of the mall.

"Oh god. You told him we were getting him a chocolate fountain, didn't you?" Alice said.

"Not exactly..." She replied, still dragging us along. I pulled my arm out of her un-breakable clasp she had on it.

Bloody hell, she had been lying.

"Tell us what you said to him. Now."

"No Nessie; you've got to go!"

"Harriet..."

Pfft- that shut her up. I only call her Harriet when I'm really angry with her.

"Fine," she said, "but we talk and move."

Immediately we started walking.

"I told him we were buying pjs."

"In Thornton's." I finished for her.

"Nessie, please let me finish. I told him they were chocolate."

"Excellent. Bloody excellent! So now he thinks we got _chocolate pyjamas_ and then when we come home with no _chocolate pyjamas_, he's not going to be the least bit suspicious at all, is he?" I demanded.

"For fuck sake Ness! I was under pressure."

"Guys!" Alice butted in, "there is a simple solution to this."

"And that is..." I answered. I was in danger of losing it.

God, chocolate pjs was that the best she could come up with?

Obviously yes.

"We'll tell him that the chocolate fountain is his surprise. Simple. He will forget all about those chocolate pyjamas." She said as a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Gee Alice, you're a genius!"

"I know, it's a talent, I guess. Now both of you inside, quickly!" She said, opening the door to Thornton's and pushing us inside.

Now I felt bad. Hattie looked like she was going to burst into tears any second. I put my arm around her and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm sorry." I told her, "I shouldn't have said those things. You did great considering you were under pressure." I glanced over to the till where Alice was handing over the money for the chocolate fountain.

"If you like, you can have first go." She smiled a weak shaky smile, but hey, it was a start.

"And just 'cause I'm nice, I will make you a pair of chocolate pjs. Then Embry can lick it all off."

She laughed. RESULT!

"He's on a diet." She said squeezing my hand, I hugged her.

"By the way," I asked, "What was Mr. Black doing in Sliver chain?"

"We really need to buy our pjs now." She said quickly.

Too quickly.

Suspicion returned.

"But..." I began just as Alice cut me off. Why is she always doing that?

"Hattie's right, I haven't even had a chance to choose you girls some stuff yet!" She pushed open the door

"Onwards Chauncey! Off we go to the clothes shop. NOW! Well, go on then, what are you waiting for? The grass to grow?" We all burst into fits of giggles and then once again Holly just came out of nowhere.

"Who the fuck is Chauncey?" She said giving Alice a weird look.

"I dunno? Google it." She answered before pulling me into a shop full of every colour, every size, every brand of every clothing item and I swear more than 6,000 pairs of shoes.

Let the shopping commence.

**B/N- **two beta note's, you lucky biatcheees!:o even though I'm not actually saying anything in this one...except REVIEW. I am the only one who has reviewed so far, you gaysss ¬.¬ xoxoxoxo.

A/N; lidee don't embaress me:'( oh well lifegoeson;) review please xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Nessie's POV**

I was quite literally squashed.

The bags, which my new pjs were in, were bulging. I only wanted _one_pair of pjs but Alice being Alice went and bought me enough sets to last me my whole way through college. Alice ended up buying me baby blue shorts and a strappy top which had _chocolate_ written on it in brown. I thought that was pretty hilarious. Jacob hadn't seen it yet. He'd get the surprise of his life if he did.

Hattie got some yellow shorts and a white strappy top, with multi-coloured dots. Alice wasn't staying up at the cottage with us, luckily. My biggest worry was how I was going to fake being asleep, but with any luck, we would pull an all nighter.

Jacob had given his 'Silver Chain' bag to Alice for 'safe keeping', then Alice had given it to Hattie to carry. It was currently teasing me by banging against my leg. Hattie was being very annoying! She would still not tell me what Jacob was doing in 'Silver Chain'. I assumed it was just Jacob getting some man jewellery, but still the curiosity was enough to kill me. Nearly.

Speaking of the devil, I heard Alice hiss in frustration down the phone at what I could only guess was Jacob, because I mostly heard the normal insults like _dog_ and _mutt_ and so on. I listened in to their conversation more carefully with my pretty amazing half-vampire senses.

"Jacob, you are NOT going anywhere near Nessie's room until I've finished with the girls." Alice was getting angry very quickly. I faintly heard Jacob on the other end.

"Does that apply to Embry, Brady and Quil to then? Huh, answer that one pixie?" Alice sighed.

"Of course it does mutt! God, you're so obnoxious. I think you can handle a couple of hours away, _lover boy_!" She said with a sneer. We arranged to meet them at Costa Coffee.

_**Costa Coffee**_

I took a seat in the middle of Jacob and Holly while Hattie and Alice sat on the other side of the table. We all sipped our hot chocolates courtesy of Alice. I snuggled into Jacob's side and whispered into his ear.

"Hey Jakey, do you wanna maybe tell me what you were buying in 'Silver Chain' this morning?" He frowned and spoke back to me.

"How do you know about that, huh?"

"Ermm… Hattie?"

He glared at Hattie. If looks could kill then let's just say, she would be Dead Meat living at Dead Meat Lane, Deader Than Dead, Deadville D34D 64t. Yes, that is her new address. I showed it to Jake and his laughter boomed around Costa. I jumped out of my skin it startled me so much.

"WHAT THE HELL JACOB?" Alice screeched across the table.

"Oh nothing, Nessie just showed me something funny."

"I will get this out of you later."

_Oooh, threatening now are we? That's big coming from a pixie. Who happens to be 4'9 while Jacob's a massive 6'8. Haha, yes, have fun beating him up Alice 'cause I pretty much doubt you will. _

I kept that thought to myself. I don't want to be in hospital.

"So Jacob, are you going to tell me what you bought in 'Silver Chain' then?"

"Definitely NOT! Change of subject please." He looked desperately at Hattie.

Hattie turned to Alice.

"I totally love my new outfit Alice, you're such a fashion diva." She gushed. Jacob lent down to me and whispered.

"Is your friend on drugs or something?" I gave him a dirty look that said _don't-you-ever-insult-my-friend-ever-again-or-you-will-be-a-dead-dog-that-wishes-he-imprinted-on-a-normal-human-girl,_ so in other words it was just a look that said _shut-up-if-you-want-to-keep-your-tail._

He shut up.

"No, she isn't. Her job was to keep you in 'Silver Chain' while we shopped for our _chocolate pyjamas_." I glared at Hattie. She put her hands up in defence.

"Mmmm...yeah, that was a quite interesting conversation."

Uhuh, I bet it was.

We got out of Costa Coffee and headed home. The boys parted and went over to La Push.

**B/N- **I am watching supersize vs. superskinny with my sister. Just thought everyone would want to know...xoxoxoxoxo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nessie's POV**

The delicious smell of freshly baked pizza and pepperoni wafted through the air. Embry was dishing was the pizza onto relevant plates, obviously more for the wolves. In total, I think we made seven pizzas and around five of those were consumed by the boys for dinner, while the girls only ate one between them, leaving more for later.

Embry and I carried all the plates with a half-tonne of pizza into my room that still smelt like a perfume factory, I might add.

The boys all rushed off into the corner, being all secretive, making me somewhat suspicious. I motioned for the girls to huddle in the corner with me because if that's how the boys were going to play it, being all secretive, then the girls can do it better. As mum always said to daddy; whatever you can do, I can do better. It is a blatantly obvious joke, considering dad is just about perfect at everything.

We all sat in our different bean bags and dug into our pizza, being very mysterious. If those bloody wolves got pizza on my carpet, I swear to god...

They.

Have.

Just.

Got.

Pizza.

On.

My.

Carpet.

Jacob is gonna have hell when he sees me later. Teehee, let him have his fun 'cause as soon as them mutts are outta here, he is scrubbing that carpet clean. End off. Period. The end.

I turned to face Holly.

"Oi! Stop making a mess or you can be the one cleaning it up!" I threatened, raising my eyebrows.

We all turned around and stared at the boys eating like absolute...well, dogs. Jacob turned towards me and raised an eyebrow at me.

"And do not look at me like that, Mr. Black!" His face expression immediately changed.

"Thanks love." I called over to him. He hated it when I called him a pet-name in front of his friends. I distinctly heard Quil speak to Jacob

"Oh Jake, she has you wrapped around her little finger!"

Quil ended up having a broken nose. I turned back to the girls; they had looks of utter surprise on their face.

"How'd you get Jacob to do anything you want? I have been trying to get Embry to do stuff for me, like make me breakfast, and he just doesn't?" Hattie said with a sad look on her face.

"Oh easy, you just threaten to avoid them till they turn twenty-one! I think you'll find they start doing a lot more then!" She nodded taking it all in.

At that precise moment, the boys walked over, sat down and started listening to our conversation very intently.

"And what do you think you lot are doing...?" Holly said, putting as much accusation into her voice as she could.

"Oh come on, isn't that a bit obvious? We're eavesdropping." Embry said in a very matter-of-fact-voice. My mouth dropped open and a giggle slipped out of my lips.

"Now Nessie, what is ever so funny?" Jacob said whilst giving me a confused smile.

"Well, you are just being extremely subtle about it, aren't you? Just coming and sitting next to us while we are talking about _stuff_ which certain boys do not need to hear! If you want to eavesdrop you should have just casually walked past and listened in. Well, you can't do that now can you because I know what the sign of you listening in on us is! I think you just got owned by your extremely cute girlfriend!"

Jacobs face was priceless. He is going to get teased for a good decade now. Poor Jacob. Well, he should have been more subtle then, shouldn't have he?

Anyways, he was in deep thought so I just left him. I picked up my pizza slice and took a huge bite. Cheese clung to my chin.

_Great, I bet that looks attractive, just wipe it away before anyone notices. Someone noticed. Damn._

"Ness, you have cheese on your chin." Quil said, leaning over. I thought he was just going to wipe it off, but no, being Quil he had to lick it off my chin! He winked at me and threw it in Jacob's face.

Next thing I knew, Jacob's dinner was on Quil's head.

Hattie laughed and Quil flung some pizza at her too. It hit her bang in the middle of her face and some of it splatted off her face and into Embry's making him go mental and fling the remainder of his dinner at Quil.

At least we saved that other pizza, phew.

By now everyone was involved in the food fight. Popcorn, chocolate, pizza, marshmallows, crisps, sweets and mini sausages were flying round the room at top speed. Brady and Embry were rolling around in the spare pizza that someone properly brought in. I looked at Jacob desperately, seeing if he could stop it. As if he could read my mind he spoke quietly to me.

"I think I should break this up now, before they destroy your whole room."

I nodded thoughtfully, chewing on a mini sausage which somehow made it's way into my mouth..

I took one look at the carpet and decided that there was no point in trying to even clean it. I was in need of a new one because they had ruined this one beyond fixable.

STUPID WOLVES!

"Okay guys break it up. Now!" Jacob yelled across the room. I glanced at Hattie and Holly.

We all needed showers.

"Holly, bottom floor bathroom. Hattie, middle floor bathroom. Now. When you're done, meet me in my bathroom. There are pjs in there." They both sprinted to their assigned bathroom. I noticed the boys starting to clear the mess up.

"Thanks boys." I said whilst leaving the room. I rushed to the bathroom and was done in ten minutes flat. I heard a knock and let the girls in, checking over their shoulders to see if there were any eavesdropping boyfriends out there. Nope. I turned towards them and gave them a smug smile.

"Right girls, I know this really nice place we can go for a midnight swim. Do you want to go now and text them to meet us there? 'Cause this place is gonna be stunning at this time of night." Their eyes lit up immediately.

" Yesyesyesyesyes!" They both squealed, temporally deafening me.

"But what about swim wear? We can't ruin yet another pair of pyjamas."

I faltered for a couple of seconds.

"How about I just go up there lock myself in my closet, grab our swimwear and mobiles and then run out like a mad hatter?" They both giggled.

"Okay then Nessie, you do that, off you go."

With that, I walked out of the bathroom and up the stairs. When I got to the bedroom, I was about to open it when something Jacob was saying caught my attention.

"...yeah, I'm gonna ask her tonight, so don't let anybody up here to distract us please?"

What was he talking about? What's he going to ask me? I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Quil shout.

"NESSIE! I know you out there I can smell you!" He sounded playful and I sighed. I guess I will just have to wait and find out tonight.

I walked through the door in time to see Jacob putting something back in his pocket as fast as he could. I ignored them all and headed straight for my closet, in hope to avoid the rest of the boys.

"Hey Nessie, not even a hello? I am offended!" Jacob shouted.

I glared at him.

He was hiding something from me and I was not happy about it. I clashed around the closet to find everything I needed for tonight, stuffed it all in a bag and slammed my closet door shut. I walked with as much dignity as I could over to the door and slammed that as well.

"Okay then baby, see you in a minute." Jacob called from my bedroom.

I hurried downstairs and legged it to the bathroom. We all got changed as quickly as we could and ran out the back door. I motioned for them to follow me as I ran down the river side to where the pool was.

I got there and heard Holly and Hattie gasp at the beauty of the place.

The trees surrounding the lake were positioned like a wall, not letting anyone see inside the clearing with a pool in the middle. Very secluded. There was a full moon in the sky, it shone down onto the lake, making a reflection. Over the lake was a silent waterfall. Over the waterfall was a ledge made of granite stone, around six foot off the ground, making it easy to climb if needed too.

I motioned for the girls to follow me up to the ledge. When we were up there I tested Jacob to come and find us. I heard them approaching when all us girls were on our backs, propped up on our elbows looking at the moon.

"Who are those three sexy girls on that ledge? Come on boys, we need to carry on looking for our girls." Jacob started walking off jokingly.

"Jakeeyyyyyy!" I called. He looked up with his stupid wolfy grin on his face.

"Oh, come down! I need to kiss my fian- girlfriend!" He stuttered and I frowned. What was he talking about? GOD, is he? Noooo, he wouldn't.

We all got up and dived straight into the water. I was surprised that it was lukewarm. Weird world I live in. The boys all cannon balled into the water then came up besides us. Jacob grabbed my bare waist and pushed me deeper into the water, when he let me come back up for air he spoke to me.

"That's for leaving us without telling us where you were!"

I grinned at him.

We all swam until 3am; the best night of our lives. We all walked back to the cottage, hand in hand with each other; apart from Quil, he went back earlier, claiming he was tired. Pfft, yeah right. We walked through the front door and went straight to my bedroom.

We had a small debate on which movie to watch but of course the girls won. We chose Valentine's Day which had a character that ironically looked like Jacobs twin. Funny that he's called Taylor Lautner, I'd never heard of him.

At the end of the movie, we all went off into our separate rooms, apart from Jacob and I, who stayed in my room. I think I heard everyone else talking about a game of dares downstairs so I asked if Jacob wanted to play and he politely declined.

I went into the bathroom to change into my pjs and when I came out, Jacob was by the window, twirling a red rose in his hands. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms round his waist before lightly kissing his shoulder. He looked down at me with pure love in his eyes and he sighed with contentment then opened his mouth to speak.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have loved you with all my heart from day one. From the second that you came into this world you have had my heart. I have waited for this moment all my life; when I don't have you near, it feels like a part of me has been ripped away from my body. I will love you always for the rest of forever. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you make me the happiest man on earth and become Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Black? Nessie...will you marry me?"

I felt a trickle run down my cheek but I couldn't think of a coherent thought.

I opened my mouth to say my answer but nothing would come out- Jacob, my Jacob was asking me to marry him? I'm only 17, for god's sake? No, this is not what I want…

"Jake…" I sighed.

"Ness, what is it? You don't want to marry me?" He looked up at me with agonizing eyes.

"Jake, I can't. I just can't- I'm sorry."

**B/N- **DUM DUM DUMMMMMM! Oh dear. Lardeedar, POOFT. I'm tired D: I am going to sleep now. Baaayeee xoxo.

A/N- yeah what she saidXD x


	7. Chapter 7

**Nessie's POV**

Oh no, no, no! This could _not_ be happening to me- not right now.

Without looking back at Jacob standing in my closet, I sunk to my knees at the side of my bed and let the tears, which I had been holding in, go running down my cheeks.

I think around ten minutes later, Quil walked through the door, looking to see if I was okay because he could hear crying.

Looking up at him with my tear-stained eyes, I stared. That's all it took for him to walk across the room, in two huge steps, and pull me into a bear hug. We stayed like that for twenty minutes; Quil just letting me ruin his shirt.

After what seemed hours, but was just mere minutes, I pulled away and used my gift to say that I needed time to think. He nodded, kissed my forehead, and got up to let me go. Nodding at him, I jumped out of my window and headed straight for the lake.

I got to the lake in ten seconds flat; using my awesome speed. Looking around the lake, I saw the true beauty of the place. I climbed up onto the top of the ledge and looked up at the stars. They looked beautiful beyond belief.

My voice took over my head as I began singing.

It started off as _The Climb_ by Miley Cyrus but then bridged into _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Deon. I got to the part where it went; y_ou're here, there's nothing I fear, _when I heard a slight rustle and someone clearing their voice from behind me.

I stayed lying down, admiring the stars.

"Renesmee, you could have at least just said if you didn't want to marry me, but _NO_ of course not! You just _had_ to leave me standing there all embarrassed, by myself! Do you have any idea how that felt? Having your imprinted just turn you down..." He paused and I was silent, "...no, you obviously don't."

Oh SHIT.

A slight giggle slipped through my lips, which was completely wrong in the circumstances. With myself saying _oh SHIT_, it reminded me of when Ron Weasley says that you know shit's about to go down.

Okay, I really needed to listen while Jake kept on ranting about pretty much, pointless things.

"But Jacob, how could you say that? I'm only _seven_ years old! I am _NOT_ ready for marriage, whatsoever. You of all people should know that!"

I couldn't keep that remark down though. I saw him falter for a second.

Right there and then, I _knew_ that _he_ knew that every word I had said was true. It was most definitely wrong of him to try and pressure me into getting married.

"Oh _yeah_, PFFT! Renesmee, err, if you hadn't already have noticed, because I sure have, you have _not_ got the body of a seven year old!"

_Mm- yeah, I had noticed that you twat!_

I didn't actually say that though 'cause it would completely do his nut. I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"Mmmm...thanks Jacob; this _really_makes me want to marry you even more now, doesn't it?" I retorted, rolling my still crying eyes.

"AWWWW, Ness don't be-" I cut him off.

"_Excuse_ me? _ME_don't be like this? _You're_ the one going completely off on one because I won't marry you at this precise moment in time! Why are you being _so_insensitive to me? Don't you care about me or love me _at all_? Because I sure know that I _did_love you. Maybe I'll just have to settle with loving my aunties, uncles, grandparents, friends, dad and mum. You probably don't love, no _like_, them either!" A flash of hurt came across him face as I said this and I immediately felt guilty.

I never wanted to _hurt_Jacob, but all this happening, it was just too much. I decided to apologize but stopped abruptly when what Jacob said rang like deafening bells in my ears.

"Well, that's big coming from the mutant spawn that almost killed Bella." He mumbled under his breath.

At that moment, my heart shattered into a million pieces.

Everyone knew that Mum's _pregnancy_ was unspoken of in the Cullen household.

He had just crossed the uncrossable line- there was not returning now. He had gone too far in, for even _me_ to argue back.

I slowly put both my hands to my mouth and then quickly collapsed, hyperventilating.

"Oh my god, Nessie, I didn't mean it!" Jacob pleaded, kneeling next to me and looking terrified.

I could feel my mascara running down my cheeks. I got back up, trying to be strong and looking down at Jacob, who was still on his knees, I spoke slowly and quietly.

"Yeah, you didn't mean it my ass!" Pouring as much acid into the words as I could, I sprinted back to the cottage (as fast as I could sprint in my current condition anyway), breathing unevenly the whole way.

I burst in the front door of the cottage and fell into my father's arms, sobbing. He soothed me then passed me over to my mother, asking me to replay what had made me so upset.

I played the scene with Jacob all over for him, every single part, from the proposal to the very present second. He almost immediately growled, but when I got to the bit about mum, I had to get Jasper, Emmett _and_Carlisle to hold him back- even Alice was there, tugging a little.

Let's just say that Jacob is dead meat.

That is if I ever even see him again, after what he said.

I went to bed shattered- literally.

I think dad had sent everyone home because I couldn't have dealt with anyone right then. I went into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, hoping that I wouldn't dream of anything...

Especially him.

Waking up, I felt rotten. After having no dreams at all, just blackness, I couldn't help but slip back into my previous sleeping state.

I woke up again to mum gently shaking me.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" She soothed, pushing my hair back from where it had fallen in my eyes.

"Mmm...no, not really." I eventually replied. Mum looked at me with agonized eyes. An idea came to my head, which, hopefully, would make it all go away- this agony.

"Mum, can we move?" My eyes turned hopeful.

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea for a change. Have you got any ideas?"

"Mmm...England?"

**A/N**; dude, writing is so easy ATM- lol jks, im only copying it and changing tiny bits;) xxx

**B/N**; ,MEGA FAST BETA'S NOTE 'COS MY LAPTOP IS RUNNING OUT OF CHARGE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Nessie POV**

I wasn't surprised when the rest of my family agreed that a new start was what I, and _we,_needed. We had needed to move for some time now anyway.

The Cullen family were due to relocate to England in two days' time. It was enough time for everyone to pack up and say goodbye to their..._friends_.

Granny Esme had found a small village called Cavendish, population 5,763 people, now increasing to 5,772 people. My heart was still shattered from having to leave Jacob behind, but it was for the best. I could move on without having to face him. Couldn't I?

I would be starting school all over again, this time without Jakey. Before, it was hard enough _with_ Jacob and the pack, now...well, _now_ it was going to be hell; especially with all the romantic couples, being lovey-dovey in the corridors.

_Well, think positive Renesmee, I'll find someone who loves me equally_. My sub-consciousness whispered about _how could I do that to Jake__?_ But I chose to ignore it.

A thought suddenly hit me- I was going to have to say goodbye to all my friends...to Hattie and Holly.

Oh god, this was going to hurt so much!

They were my only _full_human friends. Well, _close_ human friends who _knew_about us. I hoped they didn't tell anyone about it, because that would suck more than my Mom forgetting my birthday.

I felt a little trickle of moisture running down my cheeks._Oh no_. I wouldn't let myself cry again...

Again being the key word.

Last night I had cried myself to sleep. I swear that I had heard Uncle Jasper having to leave as well, because of the _horrible_emotional climate, and also Uncle Emmett saying to my Dad something about how I needed some anti-depressant pills.

_Pfft_! Nice one Uncle Emmett; thanks, that makes me feel _really_ loved.

I got up quickly and started to get dressed. Because it was school, I would have to actually_see_ the wolf pack...and _Jacob_.

My worst fear: having to say goodbye to him.

Now I knew what Uncle Emmett was saying about those anti-depressant pills. They might actually work...

I would see if I could get my hands on some. Ohhhhh, and some sleeping pills, I would love to just knock myself out with them...

"DONT EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT IT, RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" My Dad shouted up the stairs. Pfft, overprotective fool, "AND TONE THE ATTITUDE DOWN A BIT!"

_Oh whatever_, I thought to myself. It's not like I actually cared about my attitude at that moment.

Going down the stairs, I tripped and fell on the floor.

How unlike me was that?

Usually, Jacob was at the bottom of the stairs to catch me but _nooooo_, not _now_ he wasn't. Just because I had ubber messed things up, he thinks he has the right _not_to catch me? Well...I guess he did.

Oh well, I would just deal with the consequences.

Breakfast went in a blur and all too soon, it was time to go to school.

Meeting Hattie and Holly was hard because I knew that I only had limited time with them.

I prepared my speech of excuses for why I was moving, although they were all rubbish. It went something along the lines of, '_Okay, this is really hard for me to say, but we're moving. It is just too hard to stay here, what with Jacob around and everything...I really don't want to leave you all, but I_promise_I will come and visit sometime during the holidays_.' But as soon as I saw them, that whole speech went straight out the window.

I immediately flew over to them, as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself, and hugged them both as hard as possible, without breaking their bones. They both gave me weird looks, especially when I broke down, hysterically crying.

Unfortunately, I didn't notice the whole wolf pack, including Jacob, standing what, ten feet away from where Hattie, Holly and I were standing. I heard the wolf pack all whisper-shouting at Jacob to go and see what was wrong.

But he refused...

**Quil POV**

Seriously, what was up with Jacob and Nessie lately?

Here she was, crying like some mad women in the middle of the school corridor, and guess what Jacob did? NOTHING!

God, he annoyed me sometimes.

I elbowed Jacob in the ribs to get his attention and nodded my head over at Nessie, giving him a '_WTF_?' look. He just ignored me, stealing quick glances at Nessie with such a pained face, I could hardly bare it. Damn, I wasn't looking forward to feeling _those_feelings next time we phased at the same time.

"Dude, that's your girlfriend, not to mention the girl you imprinted with, over there, crying her eyes out!" I nearly shouted at him.

He looked around and sighed. I knew it, just _knew_, that he had something to do with what was going on.

"I might have said something about heralmostkilllingbella?" He mumbled, joining a few of his words together at the end. I nearly couldn't believe my own ears.

He also had said it like a question; bloody typical!

"YOU DID _WHAT_?" The whole pack, including me, shouted at him.

"I didn't mean it though! I was angry and she was saying no to us getting married- FOR NO REASON!" Jake shouted back.

Oh, I'd had enough of that shit; I had to help Nessie. This just wasn't fair on her. I glared at Jacob, pouring as much acid into the look as I could and then walked over to Nessie and the girls; I felt the rest of the pack come over as well.

I bent over Ness and spoke to her soothingly.

"Hey Nessie honey, I am not going to ask you if you're okay because your blatantly not, but I know what Jacob said and he was just angry, and wasn't thinking straight. He doesn't take rejection too well." She glanced at me and our eyes met.

What I saw nearly knocked me off my feet, because there was so much pain in those beautiful brown eyes, and there was nothing _anyone_ could do about it.

"C'mon, let's get you up and you can tell us why you're so upset about this." I helped her up and led her into an empty classroom.

Holly, Hattie, Embry, Brady, Seth and Paul came into the classroom too. Jacob tried to follow- _tried_ being the key word.

Paul and Seth pushed him out and told him to fuck off. Mmm nice language, guys.

"Now Nessie, can you tell us why you're crying so hysterically?" I questioned her softly.

Throughout her story, there were lots of gasps, and Hattie actually cried a little bit, she had always been a little emotional. She carried on from when we had left because of her problems with Jacob.

"...and then he said '_that's big coming from the mutant spawn that killed Bella_.' And I broke down because right then, I _knew_ that Jacob didn't love me. So I ran home, just leaving him there, not caring, because _he_ didn't care. All those times he said he loved me he was _LYING_!" A wave of hysteria swept through her body.

I nearly died inside. I know that Jacob had mentioned what he said, but saying it like _that_? This poor, little girl having to put up with all of that just wasn't fair.

At all.

And all because of the bloody idiot called _JACOB BLACK_.

ARGH ARGH!

!

I just wanted to rip his manhood off, and then make him eat it, and then _KILL HIM_! Nessie didn't deserve this.

When she calmed down, she said something that made everyone gasp. After that, the girls (and my) knee's buckled out from underneath themselves. Holly and Hattie's imprintee's, Brady and Embry, rushed over to them, worried, which made Nessie start to sob a little again, wishing that _her_imprinted would look after her.

"We're leaving. We're moving to England. We will be coming back for the holidays but I just can't carry on like this anymore. I need to get over Jacob and it won't happen while I still see him every day."

**Nessie POV**

I had to say the words that would hurt everybody. I nearly couldn't bring myself to do it.

"We're leaving. We're moving to England. We will be coming back for the holidays but I just can't carry on like this anymore. I need to get over Jacob and it won't happen while I still see him every day."

Quil, Holly and Hattie all fell to the floor, Holly and Hattie being rescued by Brady and Embry before they hit the floor but Quil just hit it and sat there. Over the years, I had grown so close to the pack, that I felt like I was tearing them apart and it just wasn't fair.

I just stood there.

Time passed.

I heard the final school bell ring, so I looked around at everyone. I gave all the boys kisses on the cheeks and tight hugs and gave the girls big hugs with promises that they would _have_ to come and stay at the first chance they had. There were so many tears that I felt I would drown in sadness. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be coming to school the next day.

The night flew by with everything being packed up, and making arrangements for school, housing etc.

I spent the next day in bed, too depressed to actually care what was going on. I washed, dressed, hunted, ate and travelled to the airport not really caring what I was doing, or really taking it in.

**On the airplane**

"Nessie baby, we thought you might like your privacy for a little while, so you're at the back of the plane while we're at the front. And you're shielded from your father." I was so grateful for this.

_I love you__!_ I projected out to Mom with my gift.

"Okay, thank you." I hurried off to the back, and sat down next to a boy.

A boy who smelled reem.

A boy who dressed reem.

A boy who looked reem.

A boy who was generally just, reem.

I glanced through my lashes to see him watching me.

"Hi," I smiled shyly, "I'm Renesmee, but most people call me Nessie." I greeted him. Don't ask what drove me to, but oh well.

"Hiya! My name's Daniel. You seem upset, what's up? I'm not prying or anything, I was just curious; I don't want you to think that I'm nosy..." He trailed off from his nervous babble and smiled softly at me. Oh well, what harm would it do to tell him? I probably wouldn't ever see him again anyway.

"I just, err...well; I just broke up with my long-term boyfriend. We're moving away from it all. It was time for a change anyway." He nodded thoughtfully, seemingly understanding me.

"Ahhh, I understand. We've just been on holiday to Forks Washington, you know the place?" My mouth fell open slightly.

"That's where I'm moving from."

"Oh right, where are you going to now?" I smiled.

"A tiny village called Cavendish, in the heart of Suffolk, you know the place?" I used his little phrase, _you know the place_. He grinned at me, getting the joke.

_NO_, this could _not_ be happening.

"Haha, what a coincidence! That's where I live."

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

During the plane ride, he insisted that we exchanged email addresses and mobile numbers, with promises to meet up sometime.

Could I already be getting over Jacob?

**A/N; easy peasy lemon squeezy. :') **

**B/N; evie smells. Like, reaaaalllyyy bad. Plus, just 'cos my school isn't 'cool' like evie's school, I didn't know what reem meant, so I googled it and the first thing which came up: 'a girl with a beautiful disposition and knock out eyes' and considering that she used this to describe a guy?:L Second thing: 'someone who is said to be **_**reem **_**defines a slutty and desperate girl, usually pretending to be drunk. Such person may have the activity **_**anal sex**_**.' LUSH EVIE, REALLY LUSH. Y'know what's even lusher? The third thing: 'to take a fat load of meat right in your ass.' Beautiful Evie, real beautiful. The fourth one, just 'cos I can say it; 'a Swedish word used to describe an incredibly sexy, vulgar and physically talented individual.' Evie, evie, evie...  
>xoxoxoxoxoxo<strong>

**Hey lidee, it's on THE ONLY WAS IS ESSEX. ;) xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Nessie POV.

My family exited the plane being very quiet, giving me some time to think and say goodbye to Daniel, with promises to meet up straight after school ended in a months' time.

We talked non-stop for the whole flight, just enjoying each other's company more than anything- he numbed me.

It turned out he went to the Cavendish high school along with the three hundred other people in his year and he also explained to me about his family. It turned out that he had a younger brother the same age as me; eighteen (Daniel was a year older than me). Also, he was called Tom and had a twin sister called Lilly- he claimed that they were nothing alike though. His parents lived together, despite the constant arguing over matters as small as how to peel potatoes. They lived in a large house about half the size of the Cullen mansion and he also had a girlfriend called Kirstie. She was apparently the prettiest girl in the whole school...

Pfft, wait till she sees my whole family; that's going to put her down a couple of pegs.

The car ride to Cavendish was a quiet one- too quiet.

Dad turned on the radio as requested by me and _T-shirt_ by Shontelle blasted through the speakers. The one song that would make me feel the worst was the song which made me think of how much I missed Jacob…

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you,_

_Sick of this dress and these jimmy choos,_

_Taking them off cause I feel a fool,_

_Trying to dress up when I'm missing you._

That's exactly how I felt- I had to dress up to keep up with appearances, when all I felt like doing was crawling back into my bed and sleeping until the end of forever was over.

The pain had numbed when I was with Daniel, then came back when I found out he had a girlfriend.

I decided to do something brave and text Quil and Hattie- they deserved to know what was happening.

_Hey Quil, flight was good, got sat next to this guy called Daniel. He helps Quil, the pains numbed. I can't do much anymore; everything I do reminds me of 'him'. Hope everything + everybody is okay there. Could you tell Jacob I'm sorry? Love Ness xxx_

_HATTIE! I am missing you so much babe! :( It's so green here, as in greener than forks. I met a guy, his names Daniel, he helps with the pain- numbs it, if you like. Everything I do at the moment reminds me of him. It hurts so much- I wish I hadn't come now, I wish he hadn't asked me that! Oh well. I'm asking mum and dad if I can come back to Forks for prom, but don't tell anyone except Holly, I want it to be a surprise! Do you wanna come to England on say, next Friday, its study leave then isn't it? We get 2 weeks off? So you could come here with Hattie and 'study' then I'll go back with you to Forks, finish school have prom graduate etc. I'm sorry I had to leave. Think of it as a holiday. Love Nessie xxxx_

That sounded confusing...

I think what the plan was; we leave for 2 weeks while I'm 'ill' then its two week study leave, Hattie and Hollie come and stay, I go back with them, I do finals, go to Prom, graduate, and then do whatever for the holidays.

"Dadddyyyyy..." I put on that cherry sweet voice.

"Yes angel?" He replied.

"Could I perhaps go back to Forks for say; prom, finals, graduation, etcetera?"

"Mmm, I suppose so." My mouth actually fell open.

Daddy say what? I'm aloud?

WOAH- I love my Dad!

"Errrr...Dad? Could maybe Alice and Jasper go with me because Alice is a make-up/hair genius?" I sat there praying to god, fingers crossed.

"Mmmm, maybe. But I would prefer if your mother and I came with you as well as Alice and Jasper, how does that sound? You can have Hattie and Holly over as well, deal?" I mulled it over then shouted at the top of my lungs.

"DEAL!" And then started laughing.

_Girls_ by the Sugababes started playing from my pocket.

I had a text from Hattie, it said;

_Ness! I'm missing you so much too! Unlucky about the greenness. OMG! PROM! Embry finally asked me to be his date like 3 minutes ago! I am seriously over the moon! About Daniel, go on MSN ASAP, we need to talk! Love Hattie x_

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett went to England two days ago to set up the house so hopefully internet and MSN would be working by now...

About twenty minutes later, mum announced we were in Cavendish. It was a small village to start off with, all the shops down one road, and huge shopping centre down another road, but the really big posh houses were behind Cavendish. To get to them you had to take one of the turn offs, which were situated throughout the village, running about three miles out of the village.

Ours was farthest away from the village being a whopping 10 miles out. It did have a great wildlife population and great variety of it though.

We took the last turn off in the village and carried on for about 5 minutes. After that, we went down a huge drive, twisting and turning. We _eventually_ came to a HUGE house; it looked about twice the size of the Cullen Mansion in forks.

It had a glass wall on the left hand side of the house, overlooking the amazing forest and there were small paths through the trees.

Mum saw my curious face and explained that those paths lead to each of the couples houses; Rosalie and Emmett to the left, Jasper and Alice to the right and Mum and Dad to the right again but further away because of his mind reading 'gift'.

I would be staying in either the main house with Esme and Carlisle or mum and dad's, whichever I wanted.

Dad stopped the car for me to leap out before he drove away to the garage.

I ran up to the main door and flung it open. It would look quite ordinary to the human eye, but to me it was o'mazing! To the left there was the living room which leads to the dining room. The right had a set of stairs going up to our other rooms. The whole back section of the house was the kitchen- all updated to the modern look, of course.

I went up the stairs looking around for my room and realized it wasn't on the first floor, which held Carlisle's office and the library.

YES, A LIBRARY!

I went up the second set of stairs- Carlisle and Esme's room, better not disturb there. They also had small rooms for mum and dad, Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice.

There was yet again another set of stairs, hopefully my room now!

This floor was different from the other floors, it had white wall like the other rooms but had photos of when I was a child. Well, the equivalent of a child. They were a mixture of black and white photos, colour photos, sepia, negative- all the affects you could think off. Some were framed while others were straight onto canvases. There was a particular nice one of Hattie, Hollie and me taken _professionally _while we were in New York shopping, it was taken in black and white, all of us had had our hair and make-up done by Alice, all of us looked amazing, naturally. It was the one photo I was most proud of and my favourite human photo.

This floor looked like it was dedicated to me!

Ahhh, gotta love having a vampire family sometimes with unlimited money!

I had a kitchen, gym, three en-suite bathrooms, a mini library with my favourite fiction books in and of course, full to the brim _three_ huge walk in closets.

Obviously, there was my room as well which said 'Renesmee Carlie Cullen' on the front.

I opened it, bracing myself for the worst but it wasn't even that bad. I actually liked what they had done to it.

My room had chocolate colour walls with turquoise splashes on it, a modern double bed with the same covers as the walls and, might I add, the bed looked _extremely_ comfy!

Along the far wall there were various shapes and sizes of windows, with the same curtains as the walls. There was a huge desk that was about 2 meters long, which was a right angle, put in the corner of the room- it had my bright blue apple mac on it as well.

The carpet was a thick chocolate brown colour. It had a rocking chair in the corner which looked _lovely_ for just thinking in. On one of the windows there was a seat making a window seat, over-looking the drive and woods.

The room was equipped with the normal bedside desk with lamp, couch, chest of drawers, a wardrobe etc.

Next to my window seat there was an easel with a note on it, it said; _Ness, put your clothes away, kitchens stocked, Internets working and you have a new set of art things put in a couple of drawers in your desk. Hope you like it! Love Alice, Esme, and Rosalie._

Mmm, I love my family so much...

I walked over to my desk and sat down in the comfy spin-y chair. I opened my laptop, logged on and God, my password nearly made me cry; _jacobismylife._

Note to self- I really needed to change that.

Now my background _did_ make me cry- it was my favourite picture of Jake and me.

We were on First beach it was an unnaturally sunny day, when me and Jacob had just got together. I was smiling at the camera, he was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, he was also bending down slightly and kissing my hair, still looking at the camera though with such love and adoration in his eyes, I let out a heart wrenching sob.

I turned away for a good ten minutes until I heard a familiar _bing_ indicating I had a message from someone- most likely Hattie on MSN.

Yep, it was Hattie.

Luckily the MSN conversation window covered the picture of me and Jacob. I looked at her message and groaned inwardly.

_HattielovesEmbryXXX_: Hey Hunny, you might wanna change your name and pm :(

Yep I might just want to do that, my name being; _nessie(y) jacob- I love you(L) _and my personal message being; _Jacob black; my life would suck without you_(8).

GOD! What to change it to...

I mulled it over while opening my Spotify and putting it on shuffle. I came up with a name but no message. I changed my name to:_ Ness(: _

_Ego_ by the Saturdays suddenly came onto my Spotify and I listened to the lyrics over and over again and came up with my personal message; W_e used to go together, looking after each other. I thought that you were better, now look at you. You used to be so laid back, you always kept it so cool, I LOVED you cause of all that, that's the truth! :'( You wanna have a sit down with your ego :/ (U)_

_Ness(:: _Heyy :) yehh I have...how is this?

_HattielovesEmbryXXX: _awwww ness :( dont cry.

_Ness(:: _how'd you know I was crying?

_HattielovesEmbryXXX: _Cause I know what your background and password is, that's why.

_Ness(:: _Hattie, I miss you so much :(

_HattielovesEmbryXXX: _I know, same! NOW...who's this Daniel? That's the ultimate question around the whole pack at the moment?

WHAT? The whole pack? I only told Quil and her!

_Ness(::_ WHAT? The WHOLE PACK? As in the whole pack as in _JACOB_ as well?

_HattielovesEmbry: _well, err….yeah about that...well, everyone was at La Push, like on the beach cause it was warm todays, and when Quil got the text he got really excited and shouted I HAVE A TEXT FROM NESSIE! And so he read it out, so yeah, now kinda everyone knows, and Ness, Jacobs a mess, he thinks you've gotten over him already and that you hate him and everything!

Oh my god- poor Jacob!

For the first time since I actually logged on, I took a look at who was online at the moment.

Bloody typical! Jacob of all people! And his name! HIS NAME! How could he!- _Jacob- everything happens for a reason, perhaps she wasn't the right one_.

His PERSONAL MESSAGE! I actually couldn't take this, it was so...I couldn't get the right word, it was just so you know- deep. His personal message; _Now Romeo and Juliet bet they never felt what we felt. Cause I know you can't love me. I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place, now there's nothing my heart can do cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you. 12/06/10. The day my heart broke in 2 (U)_

Now that broke my heart, man!

But through it all, I still couldn't forgive him for what he said- that was just inexcusable.

I said a quick goodbye to Hattie and logged off just as Jacob said, _Ness- please forgive me_.

With that- I fled.

My room, the house, everything, everyone.

I told dad I would be home before midnight and that I just needed to think. He quickly nodded, giving me the okay.

I ran out of the house, through the woods and behind Cavendish. I walked through the village with tear stained cheeks and ended up sitting in the park, swinging on a swing.

When I thought I looked presentable, I got back up and started walking back through the village with my head down; occasionally looking up when I passed a dress store.

One dress caught my eye. It was a white summer dress, the top half was kind of tight but not too much, it had thin straps, the bottom half flowed out with lots of layers, the material was thin, it had some flower patterns on and it looked like the most elegant dress I had ever seen.

Right now my hair was in a bun, so when I took it down it would be curly.

Perfect.

I went in and tried the dress on- I gotta say it looked perfect on me. I bought some small white pumps perfect for the dress as well. I could get away with this dress, walking through the high street.

I bought it with the money which was mysteriously in my pocket. Mmm; Alice.

As I walked out of the shop a group of girls walked past the door, I bumped into the one that looked like the leader so I mumbled a sorry and carried on. The girl I bumped into told something to the other girls and as the other girls walked away, I heard the leaders heels click against the concrete coming up behind me.

"Hey, are you okay? You looked pretty upset when we saw you earlier?" Oohh they _saw_ me earlier.

Oh god, she's talking to me!

"Err, yeah I'm okay now thanks." God, I'm such an idiot.

"My name is Lilly." Lilly where did that seem familiar? Oh yeah, Daniel's sister.

"Hi Lilly, I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie." I am such a dork.

"Cool. Hey Nessie. Is that your family that just moved in like, today?" I nodded and then looked up at her for the first time.

She was a very pretty girl; she dressed well and had an open face. She had a tumbling cascade of blonde hair. God, why was everyone blonde? Oh well, I think I'm the only red/brown head. She had honest, nice blue eyes that were framed by black mascara.

"Yeah, we just moved here. Sorry, I look like a mess." Great, I am probably making a right first impression.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You were upset earlier; I think you've recovered quite well. Is there anything you wanna talk about? I'm not prying or anything but since you don't know me that well, I might be easier to talk to than someone you know?"

Before I could stop myself, I had told her the whole story (obviously leaving out the parts about vampire and werewolf's). At the end, I let out a big sigh.

Somehow we had gone and sat down on the green in the park.

"Core, you've been through a lot, Ness. This Jacob guy sounds like a very keen jerk. Don't worry though; we have really nice boys at our school." I laughed a little at that.

Right on cue, two boys came up behind Lilly, motioning for me to not let on that they were there. One boy tasered her, while the other messed up her hair.

She let out a small scream while looking around for who did it. She looked at the boy who ruffled up her hair, then at who tasered her.

"Tom, I expect this from you, but definitely not you Josh! That was just cruel!" Ahhh, so this boy was Tom.

Hang on, which one was Tom?

As if reading my mind (no pun intended) Lilly introduced us.

"Nessie, this is Tom my idiot of a brother-"

She pointed to the frickin' HOT one. Ahh, I think I just melted!

He had shiny brown hair, which was swept over his forehead in a bit of Justin Bieber look, with soft brown eyes which I nearly got lost in. He dressed better than any boy I had ever seen without the help of Alice.

"- and this is Josh, but hands off, he's mine. Guys, this is Nessie, she just moved here." Tom was staring at me his mouth hanging open making me come up with a very witty remark, I couldn't help but say.

"Tom, don't wanna be catching flies there mate." He smirked at me and bowed, holding out his hand which I put mine in, which he kissed it and then spoke.

"Ahhh, but for all it's worth, I think I would catch flies." I giggled. GIGGLED, I tell you!

I sat there for about an hour with them, just talking about the village and school who were the people to avoid etc. etc.

After about two hours, I claimed I had to go home.

Over the next two weeks, I was easily accepted into their social group.

At the moment, they were on their study leave, so I hung out with them all day.

As the days came and went I grew close to Tom. I didn't tell him about what happened with Jacob, I only trusted Lilly with that secret at the moment. I would tell him one day, just not today.

I saw Daniel sometimes too, but he was busy with Kirstie so, oh well.

One day, I was sitting on the green with Tom, Josh, Lilly and Lilly's friend Millie, I was sat next to Tom naturally.

Tom had become very protective of me recently. We got onto the topic of what my life was like in America. I told them about Jacob, only briefly saying that it was a long term relationship which went bad, when I got to the part about the wolf pack and Hattie and Hollie everyone got a weird look on their face.

"Quil, Seth, Brady, Embry, Hollie and Hattie and of course, Jacob. Those were my best friends in America."

"NESSIE!" I was suddenly in the air being swung round and round. I looked down to see none other than six people of the people I had just been describing.

"QUILLLLLLLL! OMG, I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

AGRHHH THERE WERE HERE! As in HERE, in ENGLAND!

Tom POV.

Nessie skimmed over the story of her relationship with this Jacob dude. He sounded like a right dick!

Seriously, who would mess up a relationship with such an amazing girl? I mean come on; Nessie is now the hottest girl in Cavendish.

It's been officially declared by a group of thirty boys who had a chart.

I really didn't like how many friends she had who were guys. What I still didn't understand though, was why she would give up such a good sounding life, to move to a village where nothing happens?

I think it was probably something to do with dickface a.k.a. Jacob.

Just as she was talking about her _best friends_ from Forks, four huge boys, all who looked like twins (tanned, muscular, dark short cropped hair, all shirtless with cut off shorts), with two drop dead gorgeous, but not as pretty as Nessie, girls walking in front of them. Two of the HUGE boys silently walked over to were Nessie was lying down on her stomach.

"...Quil, Seth, Brady, Embry, Hollie and Hattie and of course, Jacob. Those were my best friends in America."

Suddenly, Nessie's screams were filling the air as one of the tanned boys picked her up and twirled her around.

Oh my god, these better not have been Jacob!

"QUILLLLLLLL! OMG, I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Ahhh, so it wasn't the mysterious Jacob.

Good, I hope _he _wasn't here.

Nessie POV.

I think this is going to be a good couple of weeks...

**B/N; lidee is too sexy for her shirt.**

**A/N; ha! ^s**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hattie! Hollie! I can't believe your here!" I squealed.

"I know! Your dad called asking if all of us wanted to come for our study leave." they all grinned at me, there was going to be NO studying what-so-ever going on here.

"ARGHHH! It's so cool your here. You can meet all of my friends here." I exclaimed. I looked around. The wolf pack was already mingling with Tom and Josh.

"Right everyone," I shouted to get everyone's attention. They all looked at me.

"Tom, Josh, Lilly and Millie this is Quil, Seth, Brady, Embry, Hattie and Hollie, these are my best friends from America and have known me since I was tiny. Embry and Hattie are together and Brady and Hollie are together, Quil has a girlfriend back in America so Seth's free fight so between yourselves for him." I shot Seth a wink in his direction, he looked at me horrified. I laughed at that. God it felt nice to laugh.

"Mmm, Josh and Lilly are together. Tom is Lilly's brother. So yeah carry on your conversations."

I turned to Hattie and Hollie; they had looks on that said 'Sorry' on their face. They both knew that there was only one person I wanted to see, Jacob. We walked a little way away so not to be overheard.

"Ness, we tried to get him to come, he was just refusing. He thought that he didn't have a place in your life anymore. Especially with Daniel around." argh stupid Jacob.

"Oh for god's sake! I cry myself to sleep every night over boy! And plus there never was a Daniel, he has a girlfriend, he's Lilly's brother. So... Besides I never even properly liked him. Where'd he get that from? He was just a friend, someone to talk to." I sighed boys were so stupid sometime.

"WHAT? He thought you were with Daniel as in together together and you like liked him!" I made a face of disgust, yeah to start off with I liked him but now I couldn't see him like that.

"Psh, no way! What about Jacob has he found anyone?" They both exchanged looks that I couldn't quite decipher.

"God, he had as well hasn't he?" great, this is the last thing I needed, he had moved on, while I was still here moping. All I wanted to do was for him to hold me again, but of course that was never going to happen because I messed up so he messed up then I messed up even bigger by moving here ten I messed up again by telling them about Daniel then he messed up by getting a new girlfriend. I was practically hyperventilating by now which wasn't a good sign.

"Ness, calm down... NOW! No, Jacob has not found anyone, well anyone he's stayed with, he's dated a few people, but he's turned into a right player now you're gone. I think this is his way grieving for you. He's a real mess, he only leaves his room to patrol or go on these dates. He won't talk to anyone Ness. He's destroyed."

"Well, to be honest this is kind of his fault! He can't expect me to fall into his FREAKING arms when he practically calls me that! HOW DARE HE?" I was pretty much screaming right now. I obviously couldn't say what HE actually said or that wouldn't be a good look for the family.

"Ness! CALM DOWN! Don't get too worked up everyone's looking." oh great an audience. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough everyone was looking. I blushed and turned round.

"Okay sorry guys. Well to be honest, its Jacob's life he can do what he wants to. I can't interfere. I'm not part of it anymore. It's the most I can do for him; I want him to be happy." I sighed, I was kind of moving on so should he. If I was allowed to find happiness so should he.

"Yeah well ANYWAYS... moving on from the sad depressing person... I am thinking we need to go to the beach?" Beach, I didn't even know they had a beach here… mmm.

" If we have on within 2 hours we could, that would be so much fun, and maybe 'cause it's far away we could camp overnight? Like on the beach and yam know tell scary tales etc." I said excitedly, gawd this is going to be so much fun!

Ideas were swirling in my head, midnight swimming, scary stories, roasting marshmallows, smores, dancing, and fashion show? The possibilities were swirling in my head.

"OH MY GOD! I'm going to be enrolling into the high school when there study leaves finishes after this weekend, then Prom is this Friday coming, and the school says I have to go be in school and attend for 2 days. So I'm going to school this Thursday, so you're going to have to entertain yourselves for that time, then after the weekend I have to go to school, but prom at our school is next Friday right? Well I don't want to be there before necessary so maybe we could all fly back say... Thursday night, then spend Friday getting ready... go to Prom have a good night then I guess I'll stay there until Graduation. Then come back for the holidays." I puffed out bloody hell whatta speech.

"Okay that sounds good, buuuuuuuuuut... what about the rest of term here?" oh shit hasn't quite thought about that bit.

"Err, well, the school gets out the day we have our prom. I think. So I don't have to worry about that. HATTIE! HOLLIE! Jacob's going to be there! With him new _girlfriend_ what am I going to do?" I started hyperventilating.

"Ness again, calm down, You're going to march straight into that gym showing of your stuff, and you're not upset about this at all. It's completely his fault all of this happened. You have got to show that you have moved on." Hollie said. I sat there and mulled it all over. Yes I could do that, not show him that he had ruined my life.

"Okay, I can do that. Thank you I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled at them reassuring them I was okay.

"It's okay Ness, it's what were here for babe."

"So the beach, when should it be?" Hollie asked,

"Ermm well, how about Saturday and then stay over till Sunday afternoon?" I grinned at them, they grinned back at me. We sat there just grinning at each other like loons jut taken an overdose on happy pills.

"Come on lets go tell the others..." we all got up then Hollie shouted at the top of her lungs and I mean top of her lungs I think the whole of Cavendish heard. She shouted 4 legendary words which sent me straight on the floor with tears running down my cheeks.

"OM NOM NOM NOM!"

Hattie, Hollie and I all fell on the floor laughing. Everyone turned around to look at us while I was spluttering words out most of them referring to nom nom nom. I think it took a while for it to click in everyone's brains what Hollie said and soon enough everyone was on the floor rolling around laughing so much. I eventually recovered enough to sit up, but still laughing to myself. Now that was what I needed. I hadn't laughed so much since… Well I can't remember when.

"Okay guys now you can calm down." 10 minutes passed then 15, then 20, everyone still on the floor laughing, god if I can recover then so can they.

"Okay now seriously time to calm down I need to talk to you about prom etc." everyone calmed down after that. 5 minutes later everyone was sat in the huge circle again. Tom on my left and Hattie on my right.

" Right I know that you are coming to the end of your 'study leave' and well next week I'm enrolling into your school on Thursday, I won't be graduating cause I will only be there for like 2 days but since I will have technically been a student for more than 24 hours in allowed to go to your Prom! We were maybe going to the beach Saturday? Is there one near here? And then camping on the beach Saturday night then coming back Sunday." I looked around the group, waiting for someone to confirm that there was a beach near here. Tom came to my rescue;

"Err, yeah there is one, it's about an hour and a half away." Great. I carried on with my plan.

"That's perfect, Well anyway, I have my prom, graduation finals etc. the following week. My prom is Friday after the one here, so were all leaving on Thursday night, because I want to avoid Jacob." I grimaced at this I really didn't want to be anywhere nears him and I bet it was the same for him.

" I have my finals the week after that then Graduation is Friday afternoon, then I guess I'll stay there for a couple of days then come back!" I flashed a full blow smile at everyone.

"Whoa Ness, busy schedule much?" Lilly said with a small smile on her face.

"Err yeah. I know right! And you want to know what's even worse..." I frowned

"God what is it now?" Lilly exclaimed

"I DONT HAVE A PROM DRESS!" I shouted.

Everyone laughed, as I mock faked absolute horror.

"Well we can't let you guys go without dresses now can we?" Hollie said she had been accepted into the group as well.

"Nope we cannot." Lilly replied.

"I think we are all in need of some shopping, serious shopping. How does tomorrow sound?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay guys I have to get this lot home, Lilly I'll talk to you later tonight? Msn?" I asked.

"Yeh sounds good; I'll text you all the details. Boys you are expected to go and buy Tuxes. Whether you like or not." I laughed.

"Byeeeeee! See you tomorrow." I flashed Tom a man-eating smile I had been practising for some time now. I swear his knee's nearly buckled.

I waved as we took off home. I smiled to myself my friends knew exactly what I needed when I needed it. This is going to be a pretty awesome couple of weeks in you ask me.

A/N: sorry for no update! Eeek… it's been here I just forget..! so so sorry guys:P hope you enjoyed the chapter..review it please.. thanks! hehe.. have a good night everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Pocket full of sunshine- chapter 11.

We arrived home in no time. Everyone was chatting between themselves as we walked home, I could tell that everyone liked it here. They all knew I was being protected well enough and there were no signs of danger here. Aka Vampires, werewolf's, possibly the odd witch.

"So, what are you guys going to do while I'm at good ole' school?" I asked no one in particular, anyone who was listening I guess. Quil snorted and looked my way. Hattie and Hollie gave me a look of disgust on their faces. Everyone else's had disapproval on their face.

"Now what have I done wrong?" I asked, a little bit afraid of the answer because I had no idea what was wrong.

"Mmm, well, Ness, come on, it's not we want you to be going to school here, we want you at home, with us, where you belong." Embry muttered.

"Err no, mate not gonna' happen. I am not moving back there until I have properly gotten over Jacob or he's left the country." Everyone laughed nervously.

"Okay guys enough with the nervous crap, I want to enjoy having my best friends here while I can okay?"

"YEAAHH!" everyone cheered.

We all walked back home making jokes and just acting like normal teenagers. I sighed this was how it was meant to be. That night we all talked over dinner and arranged to go shopping tomorrow. I logged onto sn and started a conversation with Lilly; we had exchanged email dresses etc. earlier during the week. I changed my msn name to something happier 'cause I was over moping over Jacob. (Anything Nessie says is in bold. Anything Lilly says is in italics.)

**Ness ;D I do love life: Hey Lil, We have arranged shopping for tomorrow, meet us all at mine 9 am sharp?**

_Lilly, Josh I do love you (L): Hey Hun, Yep that's cool; I swear you are now Tom's favourite subject._

Oo-er, great, isn't that just amazing. Picking up on the sarcasm there? Yeah good you should be. Hattie and Hollie were all watching this conversation, I hope she doesn't say anything too much, I don't want Hattie and Hollie to see something they shouldn't then replay it to Jacob that would be a bit of a disaster to be quite honest.

**Oh really? Hopefully nothing to embarrassing...? :L**

_Naah, nothing too bad. I just texted everyone to let them know what's happening. Well I'm off now, Tom wants the computer. See you later babe, Love you xx._

Oh dear lord. Tom's coming on the computer. On msn. I have his msn. He's going to talk to me. Now seriously I can't remember the last time I got so worked up about a boy. The last time I was like this was when I went on my first date with Jacob and even then I wasn't even this nervous.

"Nessieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Hattie said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah sorry, just zoned out there." I smiled at them.

"Right if I know you like I think I do I'm taking it as your worrying over something to do with the boy who is about to sign in?" Hattie smirked at me

"Err, yeah time for you to shush your mouth now." They giggled at me. Pfft. Argh, I really didn'tknow what to do about Tom, I really liked him and everything but to be honest my heart still belonged to Jacob. But Tom was growing on my and I really did feel myself falling for him. Hard.

"Erm, I think it's time for a certain girl to talk to a certain boy who said, and I quote, 'hey gorgous :)' about 2 minutes ago, and I think he's expecting a reply." Hollie said to me, giggling to herself as she saw a small blush creep up my pale cheeks.

" As I just said time for someone to shush there mouth now darlin'" I laughed

**Hey Tom, you alright? X**

I logged onto my spotify account and searched for some good ole tunes to have a rave with the amazong, yes, amazong, girls- Dynamite, Taoi Cruz! What a legendary tune! Gawsh!

"Guys, I think we need to make a dance to be quite honest with you" I said to them, we got up and spread out a tad. Me in the middle and Hollie on my right and Hattie on my left. The first line was; I came to dance cause that's my plan, plan, plan...we all in, sync might I add, lifted our arms up, and with our hands pumped the air while jumping.

(Anything in Italics is the song line then whatever is after the dash is what they did.)

I'm wearing all my favourite brands, brands, brands... - we all tapped our wrists kind of like signalling our brand of watch.

Give me space for all my hands hands hands... yeh yeh...- we all put our hands in front of us and moved them around like we were driving.

Cause it goes on and on and on and its goes on and on and on YEEEH! - We kind of slow motion walked forward, and then froze anticipating the next line.

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, - we all through our hands up while pushing our hips to the side

saying ayo, gotta let go- for the first bit we threw our hands out in front of us then when it said let go we brought them back towards us while wiggling our fingers.

I wanna celebrate and live my life- we did a bit of a rave bit of freestyle there.

Saying Ayo, gotta let go- repeated earlier,

'Cause we gon' rock this club- we all put our right hand up in the air and waved it back and forth, We gon' go all night- put our left hand up and waved it back and forth We gon' light it up- we put both our hands down then slowly put them up above our heads, Like it's dynamite!- we opened and closed our hands like stars flashing and moved our hands across us 'till they were by our sides, 'Cause I told you once- put one hand up with one finger up and pumped it, Now I told you twice- put the other hand up with 2 fingers up and pumped it, We gon' light it up- then repeated the previous dynamite bit. Like it's dynamite!

We all sat down in fits of giggles, we hadn't made up such a stupid dance in donkeys years.

"Ness, we just deserted tom, he's been sitting there the whole time we've just been ignoring him" she started really really really laughing. Bold- Nessie, Italics- Tom.

**Hey tom, sorry me and the girls were doing some dancing :D :D :D x**

_S'alright_

**LOL, sorry tom we were dancing :D**

_Lol, don't worry its okay :)_

**haha, I do love it.. All set for shopping tomorrow eh? It's gonna be a blast :D**

_Yeah man get in there ;) it's going to be quite cool shopping with like 5 beautiful girls ;)._

**Haha lol yeah me beautiful. Anyway I have to go now chicken :D were all meeting at like 2pm at the mall. The ladies are going shopping first. Okay good ily ily ily :D**

I signed off a puffed out, I didn't even have to go I just wanted to enjoy the night with my best-est friends. Because I love them loads and loads.

That night we did what we normally did; laugh, eat chocolate, watched films, make-overs, laughed some more, danced. And had a generally amazing time.

I really can't wait for tomorrow. Bring on the holidays man.

A/N: mwahaha, was going too end it here, but ya know, 6 months is a bit too long.. have the rest guys!xox

My American friends all bundled into different cars, cars in the plural as we couldn't fit all in one! to get some major dress shopping done! We needed to fine dresses for Lilly, Millie, Hattie, Holly and I, even though Hattie and Hollie weren't having their prom in England we were leaving the night before the prom so wouldn't have time to find dresses.

We all headed off, all dressed similarly, but with minor differences, it was freaky how in sync we were with each other. Even mum and dad noticed how weird we were, and there like the weirdest couple ever! Awww, just thinking of mummy and daddy made me giggle, they were honestly the cutest parents and did everything they possibly could for me, I mean come one, what parent would uproot their whole lives so there daughter was happy? Bless their little cotton socks.

Upon arriving too the shopping mall, via Auntie Alice, not too self: must remember too give her big sloppy kisses when we get back, everyone bundled into Victoria's secrets to get us all some sexy lingerie. Got too keep the lads interested somehow, eh? Next stop, dress shop. We searched around for a little while, looked in many popular shops, basically giving up hope after 2 hours of nothing. Nada. Brilliant, I thought too myself. We then found a quaint little boutique, tucked away in the corner of the shopping centre, it specialised in home made gowns and dresses. It was called 'Rows dresses' simple and unique. Everyone found there own dresses, mine was a cream, floor-length, sparkly gown, which just hugged everywhere perfectly but didn't make me look like a slut. Nice one Ness, I thought!

All the girls got long dresses, in various styles, colours. They all looked completely stunning.

'Oh Nessie, you're going too look gorgeous with this on sweetie' Millie squealed.

'Oh my god. I hope so' I said, with a huge grin on my face.

'Hehe! Oh Nessie, you're going too blow the socks of both you're men!' Hattie said, with a cheeky wink on her face.

My stomach kind of churned when she said 'both of my men'. I was complately cool with Tom, just not Jacob.

Ho hum, pigs bum. Not going too let that get me down. Going too enjoy the rest of the day with my boys and girls.

A/N: Yep,sorry for not appearing. Yep, sorry its been like 6 months. But ya know, got a bit of inspiration.

Love you all xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

My American friends all bundled into different cars, cars in the plural as we couldn't all fit in one!

Everyone had agreed to meet in the shopping mall just outside of Cavendish at 9am sharp to get some major dress shopping done. We needed to find dresses for Lilly, Millie, Hattie, Holly and I. Even though Hattie and Hollie weren't having their prom in America, we were leaving the night before the English prom so wouldn't have time to find dresses once we got there.

I shooed the boys off in search of tuxs, not that they'd find anything decent that would match the girl's dresses. With the boys gone us girls started going through every dress shop we could find. We dumped all of our stuff in the car, pulled our hair up into messy buns and got to work.

We came to the agreement that we would all find a dress for Lilly and then everyone would find one for Millie and so on. So after around about an hour of all of us looking for a dress for Lilly, I thought I found the perfect one. It was a red strapless princess prom dress; it had a tight bodice to show off how thin Lilly was, then puffed out at her waist - not a huge puff just a little one - and went all the way down to the floor. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh god! I completely love this dress, girls! Isn't it simply amazing?" Lilly squealed, we all laughed and nodded.

Next up was Millie. She was a bit nervous because she didn't really know Hattie and Holly but she wouldn't let that put her off finding her perfect dress for the evening. We all found a dress for her each and let her pick the one she liked the best. She chose the dress Lilly picked out for her; a long deep purple dress, similar to a maxi dress. Hattie ended up with a knee length navy dress, resembling a sailors dress, but without the stripes. Hollie chose a bubble-gum pink dress for herself; it was floor length with a slight poof at the waist.

_My turn next_, I thought to myself. I spent ages trying to find a suitable dress, one that would appeal to both Jacob and Tom. After quite a while, I found the most amazing dress: a tightly bodice strapless, floor length, beautiful turquoise party dress. It was corseted for the upper body and along the waist line was tiny little diamonds. It all poofed out at my hips and floated down to the floor. Everyone gasped when I walked out of the changing rooms with it on.

"Oh Nessie, you're going to look gorgeous with this on sweetie!" Millie squealed.

'Oh my god. I'm going to get it! It goes so well with my hair!' I said with a huge grin on my face.

'Hehe! Oh Nessie, you're going to blow the socks off both your men!' Hattie said with a cheeky wink on her face. Mmm yes...'both of my men'. The puberty books did not prepare you for being a teenager; nothing could.

We paid for our dresses and left the dress shop, all of us extremely happy with our purchases.

With our prom dresses all sorted out, we were all just finding reasons to spend some more money for clothes, make-up and accessories etc...

A/N: This is literally so short... this chapter has been giving me writers block for about 6 months... haha, i fail at life I know...

I've recently been having extremely horrible tummy pains and back ache with no trigger, so I've been off school, no riding etc. About a week ago my back pain was diagnosed, I have curvature of the spine and the curve in my spine is twisted. I also have a twisted pelvis and the right side of my pelvis has also rotated to the front, causing all of my muscles too be constantly strained, in result my right side of my body is very tensed up and looks more muscled that the other, but in fact all my muscles are bunched together, and rock hard. And not in the good way. I'm currently seeing a chiropractor twice a week. My spines been but back in place and the pelvis has been sorted out, but I'm now having the after effects of everything being put back in place. Hurts quite a bit.

I basically can't do a lot right now and my pony has gone to a new home, so I have nothing to occupy my time with... therefore I'll be writing a bit more

Ciao fanfictionerinos!

Evie xxxx

B/N: ouchies D: just b/n-ing to say how hard it was _not_ to beta your A/N;) and that I heart Evie! Feel better soon and REVIEW FANFICTIONERINOS xoxox


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up this morning with a triumphant grin on my face. Today was the first day at my 'English school'. I literally could not wait. I mean, come on, it was my first day at a new school; a place where nobody knew me...this could go either very wrong or very right. I was hoping for the second option.

"Ness! Someone is on the phone for you." Erm, what? Who would be ringing me this early on my first day of school? All of my family was here and any of my friends would have text me or rung my mobile? Not rung the home phone.

"Urm, okay mum..." Mum walked into my room with a cup of tea and the phone.

"Be nice sweetie." she said as she handed the phone to me. Now I was getting suspicious. Mum walked out, giving me some privacy before I said anything to this mystery person on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ness..." I would know that voice anywhere.

"Jacob? What do you want?" This was exactly what I didn't want. What girl wants their ex-boyfriend ringing them at...

"WHY ARE YOU RINGING ME AT SIX THIRTY IN THE MORNING: WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?" I would have been blunt if it was at a reasonable time of the day but now I was just angry that he was ringing me, with the expectation that I was going to talk to him, at this ungodly hour!

"I, er, just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day of school. And I didn't want to miss you."

"Goodbye Jacob." And with those last words, I hung up the phone.

Good way to start your first day of school, huh? Oh well, forwards and upwards as they say, or something like that. I got up and showered, taking extra care to really wash and make my hair feel all bouncy and stuff.

Once I was out, I twirled my hair up like a turban and then sang the turban song to myself, giggling like a immature half vampire. I walked into my huge walk-in wardrobe and picked out my clothes for the day: dark wash skinny jeans, a Jack Wills long sleeved button up shirt, some slight heeled peep-toe shoes and a navy gilet. It wasn't that cold outside, although it was England, and I was pretty sure it was going to rain today. On days like these, I just went out in t-shirts because I knew I had Jacob too keep me warm. Thoughts like that one made me want to just sit down and hold myself together because although I looked fine on the outside, smiling and laughing, inside I was dying. Yet nobody could see this, I thought that Tom and Quil might have known about how much pain I was in, but I couldn't tell and neither of them said anything about it to me.

Once my clothes were all picked out, I did my make-up; keeping it quite natural as I didn't want anyone to get a bad first impression of me. After all, I was the new kid, the outsider. I had all of the girls but I still had the whole school to impress.

I styled my hair in a middle parting with my fringe bits clipped back and kind of poofy. My long hair was spiralling down my back in small tendrils, glistening in the early morning light and ut suddenly occurred to me that it was only me and my mum awake in the house. Everyone else was still asleep, and by everyone I meant just Hattie and Holly. So off I bounced to go and wake them up like a bouncy thing.

"Hattieeeeee, Hollieeeee! Wake upppppp!" I called, going into the spare bedroom where they were staying.

"Eurgh, why would you wake us up this early, Ness? What's wrong with you?" A very tired Hattie said while barely raising her head off of the pillow to look at me.

"It's my first day of school! You girls need to come with me to drop me off." I said with a big grin. I knew exactly how much they hated mornings.

"Mm, okay, give us twenty minutes and we'll be on our way then..." So with that I left them alone. Twenty minutes meant about thirty five minutes with them, but it was cool because we didn't have to actually leave for another forty minutes.

Until it was time to leave, I just walked aimlessly throughout the house, not really doing much, just sorting out my bag, fixing my clothes and texting Tom. Yes, texting Tom. We were bantering about all the things that could happen today; what lessons I would be in, things like that. He promised that he would walk me to all of my classes and sit with me at lunch, unless I had other plans that was.

"Ness, it's time to go. If we don't leave now, you're going to be late on your very first day." Mummy called up the stairs. Wow, now Ness, just breath...it's only a school. I need to get used to first days; there was going to be a lot more of them. I grabbed my tan leather satchel and sighed, it was some designer make but none of that mattered to me anymore. I just wanted to be happy again. I tumbled down the stairs and shut the house up as everyone else had apparently already bagsied (shotgunned) their seats in the car.

"Ah, Nessie! I'm so excited for your first day!" Hattie exclaimed, Hollie agreeing.

"Oh I know, so am I! I hope I don't end up with any crap teachers that hate me." That had been one of my many worries about a new school. Usually I had my aunts and uncles to support me throughout it and with Carlisle having so many contacts, he always put in a good word for us. But here I knew nobody. Out of 700 odd kids, I knew about four...brilliant.

_Don't think negatively, Ness._

"Ha, don't make me laugh! No-one hates you. How could they?" Mmm, my mind moved too Jacob. He obviously hated me. Well, apart from calling this morning, but that was probably just because mum had asked him too.

"Mm, yeah..." I sighed, suddenly my day got a bit more sullen. Just the thought of Jacob dragged me down. I could really feel the depression coming on.

_Push it out Ness, he doesn't want you anymore._

For the rest of the car journey, I just lost myself in my thoughts. I didn't particularly want to talk to anyone therefore I didn't.

"Right, here we are." Mum said whilst pulling the car onto the curb. Everyone got out to wish me good luck.

"Good luck sweetheart." Daddy whispered in my hair while hugging me.

"Thank you daddy, I'll let you know how I get on." Like I really had a choice in telling him anyway...

After that, everyone got a hug; mummy, Hattie and Hollie. I turned around to look at my new school and there it stood, not anything special, just a normal upper school I guessed.

I didn't particularly know where to go because the TV didn't do 'new school 101', so I headed towards the reception area. Don't even know why that sounded so weird, it was probably because I was just too damn excited about going to English school that everything sounded new and fascinating.

The reception wasn't anything fancy, just a clean modern front of school. There was a pretty lady sitting at the front desk and I walked over to her thinking that she was probably a good start. As I looked around I saw there was another girl sitting down on some comfy looking chairs. Not really paying attention, she looked very deep in thought. If it had been one of my friends I would have waved my hand in front of their face, but this girl looked pretty reem.

"Hello, I'm new here..." I said shyly and she looked up at me and gave me a lovely smile. She had a look through some documents in a very secretary kind of way; if there was a special kind of way to do things like that? Maybe?

"Ah yes, Renesmee Cullen? I've got a school layout for you, a timetable - we run on a two week timetable here - a planner to record all your homework with notes in and your locker key. Your locker is in D block." Ah cool, because I obviously knew where that was..

"Oh okay, thank you very much! Could you please tell me where I have to go for registration and then I'll talk to my form teacher?"

"Yes of course, you have to go to D12. I'll get someone to show you there... ah, Miranda, could you show the new girl to her form room please? Its D12." The girl who had been very much in deep thought looked up and smiled at me.

"Yeah, of course Miss." Miranda said, standing up and walking off. I just followed silently behind her.

"So you're new here then? Where are you from?" Miranda said.

"Yeah, I'm from a tiny village in Washington, America. It's called Forks."

"Oh really? That does sounds very familiar.. mmm, I can't think of it right now but if it does I'll let you know." Sorry what? Why would she know the place.

"Urm, okay? Where abouts do you live?" I asked, just being a classy girl and making conversation.

"I live in Glemsford. Its about 5 minutes from here, its not a very nice place to be honest..." Oh right, well that was cool...

"Oh okay, haha..." Yeah, so hilarious Ness? Seriously, where are you going with this conversation, oh! Nowhere!

"Ahh, there you go, here we are D12! Mr Lewis is going to be your form teacher, he's a lovely man!"

"Oh brilliant, so thanks for showing me here, have a nice day!" I said, once again being polite. I turned around to look through the window of the classroom and everyone looked pretty cool, I guess. I took a deep breath then opened the door into the classroom. Mr Lewis looked up from his desk and gave me a warm smile; he looked like a lovely man. Reminded me a bit of Emmett, just less bigger and scarier looking.

"You must be our new student, Renesmee!" Thank god he actually knew how to pronounce my name.

"Yep, I guess I am! Sorry if I'm late..." Everyone else had already sat down, just chatting away.

"Oh, don't you worry, I'll let you of this once!" He said with a cheeky glint in his eye. Me and this man were going to get on like a house on fire; hell yes!

"Everyone, meet Renes-"

"Call me Nessie please..." I felt a bit rude when I interrupted but I didn't want to start off any of the posh name crap.

"Okay then Nessie. So everyone, this is Nessie. She's moved here from the states. Nessie, this is everyone!" Oh yep, brilliant description Sir, hehe.

"Hi _everyone_!" I said, making exaggeration on the 'everyone'.

"Right so we're going to sit you with...Lydia. Oi Lidee, wave so that Ness can actually identify you. She'll show you around for a couple of weeks, okay?" A brunette petite girl waved from somewhere in the back. She had a couple of girls around her...oh dear god, I hoped she wasn't going to be a complete bitch.

"Yep sir, that's all cool. Hey Em, move up one so Ness can come and sit down? Thanks babe." I made my way over to her and elegantly placed myself next to Lydia.

"So Ness, you got a boyfriend?" Cracking job, straight in there.

"Haha, no I don't. Just kind of got my eye on someone though..." What was I saying?

"Oi oi, who's this fella?" Ness, don't say anything...

"Tom? I don't know his last name, but he's got a twin sister Lilly?" I had no control over what I was saying...

"Shut up...like every girl here has their eye on that lad!" Oh right, cool, ha, back off, he wants to do the cold bed dance with me, really? I have no control over anything I swear.

"Oh yep, well I guess I don't know really? Do you like the word thrust? That's a good word, thrust..."

Everyone gave me a bit of a weird laugh but laughed at me anyway. I got a couple of people saying I should be a comedian? I mean, like thrust is such a good word and pilf, I loved saying them.

"Off to first lesson then! You've got Food tech first thing with me!" WOO! Hell yeah, food tech...

What's food tech?

A/N: oh hi there, thats the end of the chapter you see my brilliant chummy. Thats in total about 2,090 words.. WOOOO! And its taken me since like Monday? Maybe longer to write.. tehe. Yes lidee you may beta this author note, i know how it irritates you.

'cold bed dance' 'thrust' 'pilf' all Miranda sayings, omfg,if you don't know who she is, youtube: Miranda hart, and scroll till you find 'We love Miranda Hart' shes amazing, want to marry her.

Hehe, i'll try and update sometime soon. Last time i said that it was 8 months, haha.

Bye bye fanfictionrinos

EVIE 

B/N: I'm not gonna beta your author's note 'cos it's the only time you can let your specialness show:') ;) it's about 2,296 'cos I may have added a few words...or sentences or so;) MIRANDA IS AWESOME. I love Miranda Hart. Fancy a gang bang with her, Evie?;) I joke, I joke...

…

Anyway...just wanna say, THAAAAANKKK YYYOOOUUUUU for putting me in PFOS:') you absolute babe and a half.

Much love to Evie and you people who review. If you don't review then I don't like you...

LIDEE 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I soon discovered that 'Food Tech' was my new favourite subject. I mean come on, all you had to do was make some fancy pants dinner/dessert and you had an A*. When you had parents that didn't need to sleep and had unlimited time to do anything, you found that they were good at everything. This included cooking, all of my family were exceptionally good at it; my dad and Esme being up to gourmet chef standards. The only bit that maybe took some effort would be the fact that you may have to do a bit of coursework now and then, but stuff it, the benefits of eating the food are still there.

_Food Tech was quite an easy lesson_, I thought. I didn't have to work very hard nor pay much attention. I just sat there and studied everyone around the room. I could easily see the different little cliques throughout the room; the sport lovers; the nice popular girls; the bitchy popular girls; the slags; the middle people; and the book lovers. I tried to imagine putting myself in each of the groups and seeing what my appearance etc. would be. I could only see myself being in the popular girls group. However vain it sounded, it was the only group I was really that bothered about. Oh well, it would never happen- I loved Lilly and Millie. Although I did need more friends than that...this Lidee girl sounded alright though.

My teacher for food tech was okay, I guess, nothing inspirational, but could be a lot worse. She wasn't patronizing like some of the teachers my parents told me about. A couple of people made conversation with me throughout the lesson but the only person I made a proper effort with was a boy called Cody. He had a beautiful head full of hair, it was a dark blonde colour which was in a Justin Bieber style, swept across his forehead. He was gorgeous. With lovely piercing blue eyes, oh wow. Hello there. We bantered a bit over what type of cookie was the best- chocolate chip or peanut butter. I was for the chocolate chip ones, of course.

"A peanut butter cookie? Disappointing, Cody."

"Oh well I am _so_ sorry chummy."

"Chummy? What does that mean?"

"Chummy is the name for a friend , my dear chummy!"

"Oh why thank you very much... Chummy!" We were getting cheeky, not in the cheeky way you think...cheeky. That's another good word, cheeky, can be said in a lot of different ways, wait, moving away from the point here. Cody just called me his chummy, my inner goddess was giving me a thumbs up, whilst my subconscious just stands there tutting at me. Oh well, shush, you subconscious, you my friend are not needed.

"So how are you liking England then, Nessie? Does it live up to your standards?" The beautiful haired boy asks me. Mmm. I take a while to answer this as I consider the question. Does it live up to my standards? Well its definitely given me a fresh start, which is exactly what I wanted.

"Oh, I guess its okay, nothing special…" I said to Cody in a playful voice. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Uh huh, okay then…what have you got now?"

Oh yes, good question, what did I have next lesson? I looked at him with panicked eyes, not even knowing where to look to see what lesson I had next.

"Its in the back of your school diary, Mr. Lewis gave you one this morning." Oh yep, right, of course. I got it out of my bag and flipped to the timetable page. Apparently I had Spanish. Oh lord, you had got to be kidding me. Spanish!? What were my parents playing at?

"Spanish apparently, what a joke."

"Ahh, hola senera, me gusta espanol." What? Cody could speak Spanish?

"You know Spanish?"

"No, I did it for a while in year 9, but didn't choose it for GCSE. You don't know anything about Spanish, do you?"

"Cody, I can barely speak English, yet alone another language..." This made him smile. Apparently he liked little miss sarcastic, nice one. Sarcasm is a good way of communication, you can insult people and yourself, but its funny.

"Oh yes, poor you, miss I can only speak one language." Yep, and I was damn proud of it I would have him know.

"Hey now, there's nothing wrong with only speaking one language. It's not going to hugely change my life, is it?"

"Most boys think girls who can speak a couple of languages majorly attractive, chummy." Oh, did they now? Well bonjour, you could just call me the speaker of the language of love.

"Cor, okay, better get started on this language developing then..." Cody quietly chucked to himself. This boy was really something, I thought to myself.

"Yep, you better get cracking." The bell went just as he finished talking. Oh my, that lesson just flew by!

"See ya later Cody, thanks for a great first lesson!" I said to him as I started to move out.

"Okay, bye Nessie. Uh- Ness…?"

"Yes?" He suddenly had a bit of a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, its fine now."

"Uh, okay then…? See you later!"

What was that all that about? I shrugged my shoulders and walked out. Just as i was going through the doorway I looked over my shoulder to see Cody with his head in his hands, tutting to himself. I didn't know whether I should have said anything, but he looked like he was upset about something, so I just left him. That sounds harsh, but if he needed help or something, he would have asked for it? Surely?

Spanish was boring, as to be expected. Nothing was really happening now, as it was near the end of the term. Lunch was by far my most favourite part of the day. It was such a typical lunch room, with tables and chairs, and even a buffet! Tom hollered at me from the other end of the room which, if I may add, embarrassed the hell out of me. Thanks Tommo. He was sitting with Lilly and Milly.

"Alright lads…and girlies." I said, sitting down and making myself comfy.

"Mmm, yeah, we're fine, how was food?" Lilly asked me, she had a bit of a glint in her eye. What was I missing?

"Nessie, would you like to explain to me why Cody English was talking about you in Graphics? And why he is staring at you from across the cafe and until you sat down, his eyes didn't leave that little arse of yours?" Woah, information overload. You could hear Tom's jaw hit the floor and see my eyes pretty much pop out of my head. Daymn, how did this girl know so much?

"Umm, well…what was he saying about me? He sits next to me in Food Tech, we just talked." I said with a small smile playing on my lips, remembering our banter.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you guys talked. He was saying something about how he was going to ask you out but mucked it up and stuttered and stuff, his friends took the piss out of him, poor thing."

"Ahh, yes! I remember, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't and he looked quite frustrated when I left at the end of the lesson as well." It all fell into place! Ooer, I hoped he didn't like me that much, I already had Tom and Jacob...which reminded me, I needed to sort those two out. Who did I want? Woah, deal with that later, Ness? Yep, okay, got it.

"Ness, he's coming over..."

My eyes widened. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see none other than Cody standing there, smiling down at me.

"Oh hi Cody, what a coincidence, what are you doing here?" A coincidence?! Really Renesmee Cullen?! That's the best you can do? What else is he going to be doing in a cafe, and at school?

"I'm here, ya know, eating? Like every other person." He grinned down at me.

"Oh, of course, so silly of me! What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to talk to you, like privately, if that's okay?" I gulped, what on earth did this boy want?

"Okay, I'm following you." We go off and sit at a table in the far corner. I can pretty much feel the whole cafe staring at me.

"Have you got a date to prom, Nessie?" Don't hold back here love, you just dive right in.

"Um, kind of, I was just going to go with the girls." That was a blatant lie. I wanted Tom to ask me, lets face it.

"Oh right, that's cool, I guess, save a dance for me then?" The poor kid looked like I'd taken his favourite teddy bear away from him.

"Of course, I'll see you later on, bye!" I exited quickly, not wanting to be the centre of everyone's attention anymore. It was too much pressure. I took a seat back at my table and immediately everyone's eyes were on me, giving me quizzical glances. I kept my face impassive.

"He asked me to prom, I said no, happy now?" Lilly and Milly giggled at me, Tom just sat there with a small smile on his face, yes you, act smug.

"Incredibly. I'm sure some other people will be happier than others at this news." Milly said, whilst pointedly looking at Tom.

"Mm, yes, I hope so." The bell went to signal the end of lunch. I had English last lesson with Lydia, which was a lesson full of giggles. I went home to tell my parents all about my day, and happily fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

A/N: hello everyone, nice to see you all again. Well its been a couple of months ey? Really had writers block, I've had a couple of problems (not related to my back) over the last couple of months and have realised why today, and its quite serious. I'm not going to post it on here, if anyone really wants to know you can pm me, im not that bothered by people knowing, i just don want to announce it.

Reviews are welcome! Thankyou to my lovely and gorgeous beta, love you lots!

Bye fanfictrinos xxxx

p.s. to evie from your beta, love you more gorgeouser!xxxx


End file.
